daybreak (sequel to skyfall)
by monsterpandamash
Summary: Renesmee Cullen's life seemed like it was getting back in place but after her prom night went wrong, she's back to where she was before. Skylar wants nothing to do with her, she has to homeschool through her last year of high school, and isn't allowed to talk to anyone or leave the house. She doesn't think that her life could get any darker. Until things began happening again.
1. introduction

welcome back! today we return to the lives of Skylar and Renesmee. now before we get started let's talk.

1) this isn't perfection, i'm not the world's best fanfiction writer. there are going to be a lot of errors and i will go back and fix at one point in time.

2) there are so mistake involving the original stories just deal with that. by the time i realized them were there it was too late.

3) if you don't like this story then just leave okay. I don't really care what negative things you have to say so don't waste your time.

4) whatever happened after breaking dawn isn't known so I wrote this where Jake is dead, Renesmee fell in love with a human boy, there are four adopted kids: three are rosalie and emmett's and one is jasper and alice's, and everyone else makes cameo appearances. there are also new people so.

5) i know that I was going to write three short stories about her cousins but that is not happening anymore. I don't have time for that so it's just not going to happen

6) skyfall is currently being edited so somethings have been changed and you should probably go back and just read over it. you don't have to but I recommend it.

7) all the chapters names are from the poem _Tomorrow at Daybreak_ by Victor Hugo.

i don't know when the first chapter is coming so just look out for that

 **gigi**

PS I made a cool cover of this story but fanfiction is being weird and won't let me upload anything. can someone help me with that?


	2. TOMORROW AT DAYBREAK

**A/N WELCOME BACK! So again this is the sequel to Skyfall, read the introduction, and Skyfall is currently being edited so you can go back and read that if you want but I would recommend it! I'm so glad to be back writing in this world with Skylar and Renesmee and I'm excited for this story because it's going to be angsty as hell! so have fun! the name of the chapter is from the poem _Tomorrow at Daybreak_ by Victor Hugo.**

 **Song: Mr. Brightside by The Killers**

 **1\. Tomorrow at Daybreak**

 ** _Renesmee_**

It had been a little more than three months since April. Where I basically ruined everyone I cared about's lives including my own. I hadn't talk to anyone besides my parents since. People called, my family called, they wrote me letters and texted and even tired to get me to join snapchat so that they could snapchat everything that they probably said in their letters and calls but I ignored all of them. I had left to escape what I had done, at first I didn't agree with it but now I see that it's better.

For everyone.

Which is why I hated the fact that I had to return back to Forks.

My parents took me to Scotland, it was nice. Beautiful, cloudy, and perfect, I never wanted to leave. Unfortunately it only lasted a month. Mom got a call from my Grandfather, Carlisle, saying that my Grandpa, Charlie, had a heart attack. We packed every up again before leaving. They went back to Forks and I went to Jacksonville to stay with my Grandma. For a second, I wanted to return back for my family, but I wasn't allowed.

I spent the last two months in sunny, sunny Jacksonville which wasn't terrible. My Grandma tired everything to make better, she'd let me eat whatever I wanted and let watch me TV all day. She even let me cut my hair up above my shoulders. I didn't tell her everything that happened but she said that she could tell something was wrong. I think my mom might of told her a little bit more, mainly that there had been a guy, skipping the almost killing someone part.

"What's his name?" She had asked when we were sitting on the guest room bed one night.

"Skylar," I told her.

"Did you break his heart? Or was it the other way around?"

"Something like that," I explain. "He thought I was someone that I wasn't and I did something unforgivable. I broke his heart and mine in the process."

Grandma sighed and placed her hand on my leg to try and comfort me, "It's going to get better. There are other guys out in the world." I nodded in agreement but I didn't believe it for a second. I didn't deserve the world. I just wanted to be alone and it was better that way for everyone. I could tell these last two months I hadn't attacked anyone or realized any strange boxes or calls from strangers, it was quiet.

The guilt never went away though. It stayed and haunted me through every waking hour. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep, I saw everything. Ava crying out, me biting into, and Skylar's face of confusion. It was like my mind was cinema that only played one terrible movie over and over again.

I thought that would have stayed away longer but with two months having passed by and my mom had no interest in leaving Charlie alone, I received a call saying that my parents wanted me back home with them. I was terrified. I had spent so much time away, ignore everything and everyone back home, that I didn't want to go home. I hated that feeling. I packed everything again and Grandma drove to the airport. I wore a red shirt with strips and black shorts to enjoy my last moments in the warmth. On my way to the airport, I let my hand hang out the window and it watched it glow faintly in the sunlight. _Enjoy it while it lasts_ , I thought. She gave me two gifts, one was for me and the other was for my parents' anniversary before sending me off.

"Tell your mother I said hello and that I miss her," Grandma told me. "Again tell her that she should come down and visit me." I nodded even though I knew the chances of my mom ever coming were small. "I had fun spending these two month with you."

"Me too."

"Remember things will get better if you don't let them get to you," she said before kissing my cheek and I turned away towards security.

The plane ride was felt like forever with my thoughts buzzing around in my head. It was annoying. I wish I could turn my brain off two seconds so I could relax. I tried throwing myself into a book or a movie but I couldn't get into any of them. I just sat in the uncomfortable chairs and stared out the window. When the flight was finally over, I couldn't have gotten off that plane fast enough.

Mom was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, she was smiling at me and it brought me a little bit of warmth to see her again.

"Hey stranger," she said before pulling me into a hug. "I missed you so much," she whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too,"I told her, hugging her tighter. We pulled away and she twirled some of short curls. She didn't say anything but now the look on her face I could tell she hated the fact that I had cut my hair short. "I like it," I said and Mom smiled before wrapping her arm would my shoulders and we left the airport.

The feeling of dread never left my stomach.

It grew the closer we got to our house.

But when we passed his house, it felt a punch to my heart.

I hated it, this feeling that I had for months. It never went away like I thought it would have. I hated for the way things had ended, I hated him for the things he said. I hated the fact that even though I hated him and after everything that was said and done a part of me missed him.

My mom tried to distract me by talking to me, telling me about the whole party my Aunt Alice and Camille were throwing together. I could by the tone in her voice she didn't seem to happy, she probably just wanted to spent the evening with Dad and not with everyone else. But they were family so they never went away.

"Grandma gave a gift for your anniversary," I said. Mom gave a uneasy look and I laughed, "Don't worry I helped her pick it out. She also got me a bracelet." I lifted up my tiny wrist to show her the blue weaved bracelet hanging from it.

"It's nice," Mom said. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"Me too," I replied, forcing myself not to say what I was thinking. _I should have just stay it's better for everyone if I'm not around, I didn't want to come back_. "How's dad?" I asked.

"He is going to go crazy when he sees her hair for starters." Mom explained, I laughed. "Your dad didn't want to believe the fact that our daughter had cut her beautiful curly hair but other than that he's just missed you a lot." That was nice, I missed him too. My mom sighed and grabbed my hand before giving it a squeeze, a small attempt to put my worries at easy. "It's going to be okay," she told me. "You've been fine these lost couple months."

 _But that's because I wasn't here, there was nothing to hurt when I was away,_ I thought. I nodded instead of telling her what was worrying. I know I had to stop thinking all these things before I saw Dad. He would be able to read my mind and even though he had promised years ago that he wouldn't read mine, I wasn't going to take my chances.

My house looked the same, the same little cottage in the woods. I don't know why I thought it would be different for some reason but I think I just wished from something not to be the same. My dad was standing outside the house, he was smiling happily and he didn't look at all sad when he saw my hair cut. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tightly. "I missed you, kid." He whispered into my hair. I smiled into his shouldered. I may not have been completely happy about being back but at least I had my family again.

I was with the people I loved.

Sometimes that was all you needed.

My parents stocked the kitchen up with my favorite foods. I felt a little guilty for the fact that they probably had to waste their time trying to make things okay for me. I didn't say anything though. They asked me what I wanted to do and I told them that I wanted to go unpack and then head to bed even though it was six o clock. I was tired and I wanted to lay down in my bed for a while even though I knew I probably wouldn't sleep. My room was clean. It wasn't messy like it normally was but it was mainly because I haven't lived in it for three and a half months. Everything had been taken down all my poster, the fairy lights, and the stickers that had been on my door. There was a new white bookshelf in there that matched with the fresh coat of white paint.

It was boring and I hated it.

I started unpacking everything starting from my books which took forever as I had to decide what order I was going to place the books ( I went with author's last names ) before getting out all my clothes. I didn't label the boxes which was the first mistakes as I opened the box up to a find a familiar red hoodie. I stared at it and I felt myself getting chocked up. I remembered the night he gave it to me, when I had found him taking pictures in the woods. He thought I was cold so he gave his jacket.

 _Skylar looked at me, my hands were running up and down my arms which I was doing because I was nervous but he took it as a sign that I was cold. 'Are you cold?' I shook my head no but he had already shrugged his red hoodie off and handed it to me._

 _'You don't need to give it to me,' I told him._

 _'I lived without my jacket,' he said, still holding out his jacket. I didn't fight him on it because clearly he wasn't going to give up and it was sweet that he cared. When I was done putting it on her smiled at me. 'Besides it looks better on you.'_

 _I smiled and we continued walking through the woods. When we arrived at my house, I climbed into my still open window and when my feet hit the ground, I turned back towards him. He was standing outside bright smiling with his hands gripping the window frame, he looked so cute with his dimples. I smiled back at him and started shrugging off his hoodie but he shook his head. "No," he said. "You should keep it."_

 _"But it's your's." I said, but as I said it I slipped the hoodie back on my shoulders._

 _"I told you it looks nice on you," He told me, leaning in more into my room. I leaned more forward into the window, our facing inches apart. "Plus it's something to remind of me whenever I'd gone."_

It was so innocent then. We were just to people who didn't let the past get to them. We were to people who just wanted simple love that didn't have any consequences but love always has consequences. It breaks people, heals people, and for me it destroys people. It was wrong for me to want something that can so easily to normal people when that was something I wasn't. I picked up the jacket from the box and wrapped it around me. It felt comforting while also heartbreaking. It reminded me of him, all the good memories we had together before reminding me of those the last couple weeks.

I couldn't keep it. I wasn't mine. Skylar wasn't mine anymore. It wasn't right to hold onto my past, a past that didn't want me anymore. I grabbed a piece of paper before opening the window and I climbing out and once my feet at the cool ground, I took off into the forest. It only took second before I found myself in standing in the backyard of his house, looking up at his window. There he was sitting, next to the window, reading a book. His red hair was messy as it always had been and by looks of it he was wearing pajamas. I didn't know how I was going give it back to him but I knew that if Skylar saw me, it wouldn't be a happy greeting.

Plus it's weird when your ex-girlfriend who disappeared for three months after attacking your friend.

When Skylar disappeared, I saw my chance. I quickly ran up the tree beside his window and pushed it open. I left the hoodie hanging there with the note stuck in its pocket.

 ** _Skylar_**

These last couple months were something between normal and just boring. Despite the fact that I had a new girlfriend, made contact with my father that I haven't talked to in years, and my mom was almost done with the book with her book so that meant we were leaving soon. When we were leaving wasn't known but right now the book was almost done and then my mom had meeting and other things to deal with then we were gone and I couldn't wait for that moment to come.

Everything reminded me of her. This was her town, she had lived here for years. Everywhere I looked I was just reminded of her and I miss I wasn't. I was trying to move on but I could tell I wasn't doing a good job. I had been dating Lindsay for about two months now and she seemed more in the relationship then I was which wasn't fair for anyone.

"I can't believe we only have a week left before school starts again." Lindsay said, she squeezed my hand in excitement. We were at a diner with Ava and Liam for lunch, something that we seemed to do most everyday during the summer. Liam and Lindsay were always into the conversations but Ava and I were always distant. She hadn't been the same since the accident and I could tell because every time I looked at her and saw the scars that covered her neck, I became overwhelmed with guilt. "The summer went by so quickly."

"For you maybe," Ava muttered. Liam wrapped his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the head. She smiled at him but I could it didn't help.

"Aren't you guys glad to go back to school?" Lindsay asked.

She looked over at me like some plead to make the conversation better, I shrugged. "I mean not really. Who wants to go back to school?" I said.

"I do!" Lindsay said. "Look I know that it's been a rough these last couple of months with Ava getting attacked and Mark just disappearing but we have to try and look on the best side." Liam nodded along with her, Ava smiled, and I shrugged again which didn't make her happy. "Come on, Sky!"

"Look I'm sorry. I don't know what I to say." I said.

Lindsay sighed before looking down and checking her watch, "I have to go. I'll see you later." She leaned over and kissed me lightly on the check and before sliding out of the booth, leaving the three of us alone.

Liam and Ava gave me look which I knew what it meant. "I know," I told them.

"You can't keep doing this," Liam told me. "She really likes you but you don't feel the same so stop dragging it on."

"I know."

"We get that Renesmee leaving," I winced when they said her name, "was hard on you but she's gone and you have to get over that because it's not fair for Lindsay." Liam continued.

"I know."

"Just end it before she gets to serious and you break her heart." Ava warned. She looked over at Liam who then stood up and walked out of the booth followed by Ava.

"Are two that mad at me?" I asked.

"No, we have to leave. I have an appointment and Liam said he would go with me." Ava explained. "I'll talk to you later and you should listen to what we said." I watched my friends walk out the door. I sighed and thought about leaving but there wasn't much to do at home so I just ordered another cup of coffee. They were right, I shouldn't have been dating Lindsay when I didn't feel the same but I didn't want to spend any more time pinning over Ren- _her_.

The waitress brought me another cup of coffee, I thanked and took a nice slip of it. "I used to drink a lot of coffee." A voice said out of nowhere, making me jump. Camille Hale and Marie Cullen sat in front of me. Camille at least try to look happy to see as Marie looked like she was planning on killing me. "What about you Marie?" Camille asked.

Marie shrugged, "Not really. Nathaniel was always the coffee drinker. I was more of a hot chocolate / tea person."

Camille nodded her head and I looked at the two with a confused look on my face. I hadn't spoken to these girls in months. The last time I talked to Marie was after the prom attack when she did that thing that she can do with people's memories to Ava and the last time I had spoken to Camille was a little after _she_ had left.

I wondered what the hell they wanted now.

"Can I help you two?" I asked.

Marie scoffed, "I'm sorry but was there some attitude in your voice? I really hope not because you should not be mad at us. Okay? Because did we break your best friend's heart, no I don't think we did!"

No but your best friend tried to kill mine, I thought. "Just tell me what you want." I said. "Because no offense I don't really want to talk to you too.:

"Trust me, it's mutual." Marie muttered.

Camille rolled her eyes in annoyance at both of us, "We just wanted to give you aheads up that Renesmee is coming home." She told me. My grip around the mug tighten when she mentioned her. "And we don't want you to contact her at all." Camille added. I don't know why but for some reason I couldn't but feel I little sad but I pushed the feeling.

"How has she been?" I asked.

They both looked at each other then Camille shrugged her shoulders, "We don't actually know." She told me, sadness was in her voice. "She hasn't talked to any of us."

"Which has made us worry even more." Marie added. "So when Renesmee returns home later, we don't want you to contact her because we want her to get better and be return to how she was before you and before-" Marie bit her lip before continuing on, "We want our girl back and the way she is going to come back if you are out of her life.

I nodded my head and they both walked out of the booth. "Bye Skylar," Camille said before they left me alone. I finished up my coffee before I headed home. I didn't know what to think, all I had been over this last couple months was angry but at the smallest mention of her name and the fact that she was returning reminded me of everything that had happened before.

It was just us.

Renesmee and I were just together, two people who just wanted love.

But things were different, I had someone else. She was someone else. And I still felt the wanting feeling to see her.

Mom was on the phone when I got home but there was pizza on the counter, waiting for dinner. I didn't grab any of it, I just went upstairs and threw something pajamas on before grabbing a book and sat down next to the window. I need a distraction. My mom started calling my name and I eventually had to leave.

"Hey I have pizza." She said when she saw me.

I nodded, "I know."

Mom sighed, "Are you hungry?" She then asked. I shook my head and my mom just sighed again. "Are you going to stop being all sad and depressing?" She asked. I didn't answer. "Your dad called so try and be happy when you talk to him." Mom said to me before walking out of the kitchen. I watched her walk away and guilt came over me.

I wasn't just hurting Lindsay.

I was hurting everyone I cared about.

The window was open when I returned to room and hanging from it was my red hoodie. I rushed up and grabbed it, a note fell out of the pocket onto my feet. It was a small note, ripped from a notebook probably. I didn't have to open the note to know who it was from.

It was from Renesmee.

I had given her my hoodie before we started dating and I told her she could get it and even after the break up, she took it with her. Now she was giving it back and my heart broke a little. I opened the note,

 _Dear Skylar,_

 _I'm sorry and I hope your happy._

 _Renesmee_

I pushed open the window even more and leaned out, "Renesmee!" I called out.

But there was no answer.

Along with any hope with it ever being right between us.

 ** _Renesmee_**

"Renesmee," I heard him call out. Hearing his voice I made breaths shake and my heart swell. I wanted to answer but I didn't. I just leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath. "Renesmee," He called out again. I still didn't answer and then I heard the window shut.

My heart broke.

 _Goodbye Skylar_ , I thought. When I got back home, the all boxes were unpacked and there was a note on my bed along with a small box of candy. I opened the note,

 _Welcome home Renesmee._

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

I sighed and folded the note back up and placed it on my nightstand. They knew I had left. Pretty sure they didn't to know the whole truth of why I had left but they probably knew it had something to do with him. I fell back onto my bed and waited for the next day for arrive.

 **A/N hey hey! so this took me forever to write like oh my god! I've been writing this since March and now it's may and it's finally done! Yay! It started out pretty good but when it got to skylar's pov it got a little rough. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope that the next chapter doesn't take as long. how did you guys feel about this chapter because I just thought that it was go opening and I can't wait to for you guys see what else is going to happen. also the hoodie scene is from an edited skyfall chapter. Hope you enjoyed and excused all errors.**

 **love, g**


	3. WHEN THE COUNTRYSIDE WHITENS

**A/N what up! welcome to chapter two, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and love this one because I don't really know what's in this chapter yet. i'm writing this intro pre chapter writing, I'm trying to write as much as I can because I'm going to camp for the first time in couple days so I hope that it will be fun but I'm going to miss writing this. okay so you know the drill excuse all errors and I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good time reading this when though the characters are angsty as hell ;)**

 **Song: Winter of Our Youth by Bastille**

 **2\. When the Countryside Whitens**

 ** _Renesmee_**

I didn't sleep like I said I wouldn't. I just stared blankly at my ceiling waiting for morning to come. My mind was circling around what would have happened if I had just went and talk to him. If I wasn't such a coward to face the thing that was holding me back then I wouldn't be thinking some much and maybe I would be able to let these things swirling around in my mind go.

Cold air slowly filled the room, curiously I looked up and founded my window wide open. I got up and closed the window shut and that's when I realized someone was in my room. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, I could tell. "You ever heard of coming there the front?" I asked. "My parents are wake, they would have let you in."

There was a chuckle, "But would have you?" Stefan asked back. "I mean it's been three months Nessie, you never answer my calls or my texts and ignored all Camille anxious admits to joy snapchat. You are ignoring us." I finally turned around to see my cousin laying on my bed, his arm keeping his head up. His blonde hair was messy and looked like he had been sleeping all day (which wasn't possible) and as usual was wearing all black clothes.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I am-" I started but I couldn't come up with some lame accuse to tell him. "Not talking to people." _Nice going, Renesmee_ , I thought and Stefan give a little laugh, annoying me. "Maybe I just didn't want to joined Snapchat. Okay it's dumb and it's pointless and there are so many other ways of contacting people. You don't always need to take a picture to tell someone something." Stefan looked annoyed but amused by my ramble. I walked towards my bed and fell back onto it. "I just …. I didn't know what to say."

Stefan pulled me to his chest, "I know." He told me. "I understand I sort of went through what you went through."

I scoffed, "You dated a controlling vampire who abused you and when you finally left her, she came back and kidnapped me. I dated a sweet human boy who broke up with me when he discovered I was a hybrid after I attacked his best friend. Those seem very different."

"That's not what I meant." He said. "I was scared when you guys first took me in because I knew Aliya was going to find me and do hurt you all so I tried to distance myself from you all to keep you guys but it didn't really do anything as Aliya still found me and kidnapped you."

I was confused, "So you are saying that even if I try to distance, I'm still going to turn into a raging psychopath that I can't control and attack possibly kill people."

Stefan rolled his eyes at me, "Look we've all been there. The whole if I'm away from everyone then nothing bad can happen to them but it doesn't do anyone good. The people were are trying to protect end up getting hurt despite our best efforts to keep them away from the dangers." I didn't say anything and he continued. "You spent all summer keeping your distance but all that's done is left your best friends in pain and had your parents worrying about what they could do to make their daughter happy." Stefan sighed, "I just want you to be happy and stop pushing us away."

I still didn't say anything but I understood his point and he knew that. Stefan pulled me in closer and kissed the top of my head. I put my head into his shoulder and breath in his scent. We used to this a lot when I was little, after Aliya and when Stefan decided he was staying. I had nightmares and he would always be there to comfort me. I didn't know if he did it just because he felt guilty but he was always there for me after that which was nice.

We laid in silence for a couple minutes, it was nice and quiet until Stefan said, "I asked Camille to marry me."

I shot straight up and hit him hard in on the arm. "What?" I shouted and he shushed me. "You've been ten minutes and you drop that bomb now!" He shushed me again. "Why do you keep shushing me? My parents aren't sleeping!"

Stefan put his hand against my mouth and glared at me, "I know your parenting aren't sleeping. I just don't want anyone know!"

"Why not?" I asked but his hand was still over my mouth so it came out as a weird whining sound leaving him on choice but to remove his hand from my mouth. "Thank you." I said before asking my question again, "Why not?"

"Because…" he started. He gulped like the words couldn't be formed. "She hasn't answered me yet."

I nodded my head, understanding. "Oh," I said. "Why wasn't she said yes? Are you two still together?"

"We're still together, not as together as we were before but she still goes on dates and kisses me and stuff but she seems distance." His golden eyes looked sad and I grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. Stefan and Camille had been together for about five years, Camille was the last cousin to be adopted. Alice and Jasper found her in a hospital in Paris. They saved her and brought here where she met Stefan, it took awhile before they started dating and began inseparable.

"When did you do it?" I asked.

"In May about three weeks after you left." He told me. "I wanted to tell you before you left but with everything that was happening with Skylar and the attacks, I … I didn't know what to say." I leaned my head down onto his shoulder as he talked. "I took her to the spot where we first kissed and we hung out there for a bit and then I just did it. I wasn't even planning on doing it there. I was going to late longer but it seemed right and then she said that she need time." He placed his head in his hands and I just continued doing comforting him.

After a while we laid back down on bed, both wake up but we had each other. Somethings times that the only thing that matters.

When morning came, Stefan left and went home but before he left he informed me about Camille and Marie's run in with Skylar. "They told him to stay way from you." He told me. "I told them that they shouldn't do anything that involved him unless you said something but they thought they were protecting you."

I twirled my hair and muttered, "That's nice." I ignored his glaze.

"What?"

I shrugged, "Nothing." I said, my voice was quiet and not at all convincing.

"You already saw him didn't you?"

"Sort of." I said and he scoffed. "I had to return a jacket that he gave me awhile back and I didn't feel comfortable keeping it. We didn't talk, I dropped it off at his window but he knew it was me." I explained, "I won't see him again. Please don't tell Camille or Marie."

Stefan nodded before we hugged each other tightly and he jumped out the window. "Did you love him?" He asked me before I was about to close the window.

"What?"

"Did you love him?" He asked again.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Yes. I loved him."

Stefan then smiled, "Then you'll see him again."

"How do you figure?"

"If you love someone and really love them, not like that weird love-hate thing or loving a celebrity, a true and passionate love for someone then you'll never truly let them go." Stefan began walking away, "Goodbye, Renesmee."

"See you later," I said, and I closed my window shut, falling onto the floor. His words never left my mind.

 _ **Skylar**_

"How did it go?" Ava asked me. We were sitting on log that sat on two edge where a river flowed right under us. "I mean she hasn't called me yet crying or yelling so she must be taking it okay."

I shrugged. I had broken up with Lindsay this morning which didn't going terribly. Well it went as well as break ups can go. She asked why and I told that I wasn't feeling this and that it wasn't fair for her then she nodded her head. She then asked if it had something to do with Renesmee and I told her no but Lindsay saw right through me and she left me alone. "Lindsay seemed cool but then she could be lying." I said.

"Why did you break up with her now?" Ava asked.

I stiffened. I couldn't tell her the truth, that my ex girlfriend had come back and she came to my house last night but I didn't talk to her. Now I can't stop thinking about her so that's why I knew I had to break up with her. It was mean and I felt guilty for it but dating someone when you want someone else would have been worse. "You guys were right, it just wasn't fair."

Ava's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything. She rubbed the bandage on her neck and my stomach twisted. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," she said before adding, "right now I'm fine."

"What about times other than right now?"

Ava sighed, "I keep having dreams about that night, they aren't clear though but I can tell what I'm seeing." Fear grew inside me. I didn't think it was possible for her to remember that night, Marie had done whatever had taken away her memories from that night. But something had stuck with her. "Maybe it's just nothing. Maybe I'm just having nightmares about what I think happened." I didn't say anything so Ava just dropped the conversation but she was still thinking about it. I was a terrible friend but I had no choice.

I had promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about what I had learned and what I had seen that night. I was too scared to find out what the Cullens would do to me if I told someone. Ava's phone started buzzing and she sighed and began packing up her stuff. "I have to go," she told me. "My parents have a dinner with a family friend or something like that and my mom wants me to get home so that she can do my make up and stuff."

"Talk to you later." I said and she waved me goodbye before disappearing off into the woods. I still in that small area for a couple more minutes, taking different photos for things before packing up my stuff and began walking through the trees. The forest was nice today, it was bright out so the light shined through the trees and the air was warmed but I still had a jacket on because it never seemed to be warmed in this damn town.

I had no clue where I was going but I wanted to be alone for bit. After awhile I got bored of walking so I brought my camera back out and began taking pictures again. I tried looked around for something to take a picture of something other than leafs and trees and I continued doing that until my camera focused on something that my heart speed up and my breathing hitch.

It was her.

The living and breath now short haired Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

She was deep into a book, one hand under her chin the other was continuing flipping the pages as she sped read. She was wearing a long red flannel shirt that I had seen her wear before short shorts and for a second I was wondering how she wasn't freezing but then I remember that she had a higher temperature than other people so she was probably fine. I took a step back, a stick broke under my feet and a cracking sound went through the air.

Renesmee's head went up and she looked over at me, staring deeply at me and stared back. I went to walk forward and…. do something. I didn't know what. Now that I realized it, I had never planned what I was going to say if I ever saw her again. I had just spent these last couple months hating her for what had happened and then reliving every moment that we had shared and thinking about all the lies between us and then I was angry again.

Before I could say anything, Renesmee shot up and packed her stuff up, "I have to go." She said. Then she was gone and I was alone in the forest left in a storm of emotions inside me.

She was gone again.

And I still missed her.

 _ **Renesmee**_

I could hear them all talking in the distance. I tired to block them out and get into my book but then they would just move closer and their voices got louder. Stupid hearing skills. I just wanted to spend an afternoon reading but my cousins despite my best efforts to just be alone where following me around, talking about me not thinking that I could hear them.

"One of us should just go and talk to her," I heard Marie mutter. "This stalking her is tiring and frankly a little weird."

"Well we don't want to force ourselves onto her," Nate said.

"She's a girl going through a break up, not suffering from a disease or memory loss!" Stefan replied.

"Well you told us about you two talked about, she just needs time to think and be comfortable to talk about everything." Camille said. Great, I thought, he told them already. "Are you sure she seemed fine last night?" Stefan didn't say anything and Camille sighed so I guess he didn't give her the answer she wanted. "Whatever I don't want to spend the whole day stalking my best friend who doesn't want to talk me and I promised my mom that I would help plan the party for tonight."

"I agree with Camille." I shouted out and they all went silent.

Nathaniel was the first to break the ice, "How long do you think she has been listening?"

I scoffed, "Like the whole time! I have super eating sense of course I was able to hear all of you." One of them sighed and then they all appeared in front of me one by one. "You all suck by the way. I'm not a baby, you don't need to watch me everywhere I go."

"We just wanted to make sure you are okay." Marie said, sounding really annoyed. Her curly blond hair bounced against her red leather jacket that made her look like the girl from Once Upon a Time. "Despite the fact that you clearly don't want us around, we are here for you."

"Why?" I shouted. They all flinched at that. "If you hadn't noticed, all I've done is mess things up for people. So why are you still here?"

"Because we're family!" Camille shouted back. "You may not want us around and you may think that what you are doing is the heroic and right thing to do but all you are doing is causing us pain." She took a deep breath before saying something that broke my heart. "I just want my best friend. Not this."

Camille took in seconds and they all followed except for Stefan. He just stared at me, his golden eyes glaring at me. I ignored it, "You should follow them. Or else they'll think I'll care about someone." I said.

He gritted his teeth, "They want to help you. They love you."

I laughed, "Love can't fix everything. It can't heal me and it definitely can't make the hole in my heart whole again and you are a fool for believing that." I told him. Stefan shook his head and his eyes were saddened, I thought he was going to say something but then he just disappeared. I could have argued, I could have screamed, and I could have cried but I asked for this and I wouldn't feel anymore pain.

I didn't want to feel pain anymore.

I went back to reading my book, ignoring that feeling in my gut and after a while I was able to forget. I buried myself in my book and ignored the world around me. Then there was a snap. It was a small snap but it echoed through out the foods. I looked around and my eyes found a familiar green pair staring right back at me. Breaths began shaky and my heartbeat went faster than it already does.

There he was.

Skylar Fisher, living and breathing, holding a camera in his hands, wearing a green shirt and jeans, and he looked scared.

He looked scared to see me.

"I have to go." I said before I grabbing my stuff and running away. I was back at my house in seconds, I leaned against the wall gasping for air. This was my life now running from people, my family, the boy I loved. But it was a choice I made and it was a choice I had to live with now.

My mom was home, she heard come in and when she saw me, she just stared me. _Say something_ , I wanted to scream, _I'm your daughter just please say something!_ But she didn't say anything. There was a dress laying on my bed, it was a small white, lace dress, which I'm guessing was for the party tonight. I didn't want to go but it was my parents' anniversary. I had no choice.

The dress went to a little bit above my knees and it had two straps that crossed in the back. It was mostly lace which gave the dress a pattern but there was some white clothe under the lace that gave it a soft white color. It was nice. I wondered who I had picked it out, I had never seen this dress before so I knew it wasn't mine. _Maybe my mother's_ , I thought. I put the dress on and it fit like a glove and I slipped on a sparkly hair clip, pulling my hair back.

When I was done, I stayed in my room and went back to reading. I was reading _Withering Heights_ because my mom had recommend it to me. I didn't like it, the book seemed a little to familiar in some ways. After awhile my mom came in, she told me we were leaving together to go to the party. She like me was also wearing a white dress. "Where did you do last night?" She asked. I couldn't tell my her voice if she was worried or disappointed in me.

"I just had to return something to Skylar. He didn't see me but he knows I'm back." I told her. "I'm sorry I should have told you that I was going out."

"It's okay," Mom said but she still had sadness in her voice. "I like your dress," she said as I slipped on some wedges.

"Thanks," I said. "I figured you liked it since you picked it out."

Mom suddenly looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"This is yours is it?" I asked. "I've never seen this dress until today. It was laying on the bed so I just assumed it was yours and you had picked it out."

"I've never seen it before either," she said. I suddenly became confused as well. My mom said she would wait outside my room and she left me alone with my thoughts which pushed me out of my room in seconds. We all packed in the car together, all silent and all of my thoughts pushed out of my head. I couldn't let my troubles worry my father. The forest was quiet as we walked through it, only being able to hear our footsteps. The sun slowly began setting, the sky was turning red and pink, it was beautiful. The light my parents' skin sparkle brightly while I'm glowing softly in-between them.

"It's nice that they are letting you guys celebrate your anniversary a couple days before it actually happens." I said breaking the ice. My dad only huffed and my mom just smiled. _Wow isn't it cold_ , I thought. "Are you guys excited?" I then asked.

"Sure," Dad said.

Still nothing.

I sighed in disappoint. I hoped that it would be better once we got into the house. We knocked on the door and it flew open, our whole family was staring there and either they were really happy or they were just better at doing fake smiles then we were.

My family gave us warm smiles well they did to my parents. Camille and Stefan stared me down, giving me cold stares and every time I walked near them they turned away, while Marie and Nathaniel at least pretended they liked me. My aunts and uncles and my grandparents were nice but that was because they pitied me and I wasn't a complete bitch to them. Most of the party was spent with me staying in corner watching everyone be happy. After awhile it become to painful, I carefully slipped out on to the balcony, taking a deep breath and forcing back the tears that I had been keeping back for months.

I hear the door and I told them to go away but they didn't. They just kept walking closer to me until their hands where on my shoulder. It was my dad. "Just leave me alone." I told him. "Go back to the party with your family, have a good time. I don't need to ruin anything more."

"You haven't ruined anything," he said. "I just want to spend this evening with my daughter and I want to know why she is upset and crying."

"I'm not crying." I told him.

"Well I want to know why you are about to cry." Dad corrected sarcastically. "Please tell me it's not about the terrible kid who made the dumb mistake of breaking your heart and you won't let me kill him."

"We don't kill people, dad." I informed him.

"No, we don't eat people there is a difference."

"Either way, we don't support it and you know, we don't did it!" I responded.

Dad sighed, "Now that we have that figured out. Will you please come inside and hang out with your family?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they hate me! Camille hates me, Stefan hates me, I don't know about everyone else but they probably know about everything about what's been going on and they are just being nice about it. And Mom! She keeps looking sad and disappointed around me and we can't even have conversations like we used to and you! This is the first time you have said more than a couple words to me in hours like what the hell is up with that? I just want everything to me the same way it was before with everyone not hating me and you all talking to me but it probably won't because I've ruined everything!"

I wasn't done. I had just stop to talk a breath but my dad pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

I was crying now, tears had suddenly started rolling down my face. "How do you know?" I asked him.

"I don't." Dad said truthfully. "But sometimes you just have to have hope that things work out in the end." He held me tighter and I just wanted to be in this moment for as long as I could.

 _ **Skylar**_

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked. We had been talking once every week since I had made the decision to reconnect with him. It was going okay… I didn't know what was going to be. I knew it wasn't going to be perfect but hell this was awkward.

"I'm feeling better now that I've talked to mom." I explained. "It was nice. We talked for an hour before her editor called and she had to deal with that."

"That's good," he said. Suddenly someone was yelling in the background. "Look I have to go but I'll call you back later okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Dad." Then I hung up the phone. I got dressed into my pajamas and was about to go to bed when I saw someone standing outside my window down below. There was she, staring up at me. Renesmee looked sad and she was wearing a white dress that didn't have sleeves so she looked like she was freezing. I ran downstairs and out the door and to my backyard where Renesmee was beginning to walk away.

"Renesmee!" I shouted at her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go!" She shouted back. "It was a bad idea coming here!"

"Then why did you come?" I shouted. "Why did you even come back?"

She stopped in her tracks before looking back at me.

 **A/n so I didn't get this chapter out before I left for the week. but here's the chapter. you know the drill vote, comment, and follow me on this and social media. i'm the thegracelings on tumblr, geekygalaxy on instagram, geekiestgalaxy on twitter. wasn't that fun though? if you want to know what happens next then look at for the next chapter because then they talk things out or do they? I don't know yet. so yeah that's it.**


	4. I KNOW YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME

**a/n sorry that I disappeared. I was doing campnanowrimo and i'm changing schools and i'm moving soon so i've a lot to focus on. I also had to finish Annabelle Strange which if you haven't read and you like this story and you like harry potter then go read that #selfpromobecauseican my depression hasn't gotten better but I'm hoping that just doing other stuff and doing what I love will make me feel better. I'm back though and I'm happy to be back. I hope you enjoy this chapter and excuse all errors.**

 **Song: Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey**

 **3\. I KNOW YOU ARE WAITING FOR ME**

 ** _Renesmee_**

"Then why did you come?" He shouted. "Why did you even come back?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around and looked back at him. "Why did I come back here?" I repeated. I laughed at that, "Why did you think I came back? For you?" Skylar bit his lip and looked down at the ground. That was a yes. "Why would I come back for the boy who broke my heart? You made it clear what you wanted and I didn't make the cut."

"I said I was sorry about that!"

"That does mean I forget about it!" I shouted back. "You clearly found someone who fulfills your needs to be the perfect girl, according to Marie and Camilla. How is your girlfriend by the way?" I asked.

He crossed his arms in frustration, "Not great we broke up today." He said. I bit my lip. Well that backfired. Most of my argument had something to do with what he had said before and the fact that he had a new girlfriend. "Things weren't working out and I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who had no interest me. I didn't want her to be hurt."

Sky muttered something else under his breath, not thinking I would hear it, but I did and I gritted my teeth. "Seriously? After three months you are still placing yourself as the victim? What's wrong with you?" I asked. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I never meant to hurt."

"You still did though!" He yelled. "You lied to me and then I didn't even find out from you! I had to watch you almost you kill someone! Then you left without a real goodbye and it hurt. It fucking hurt! You hurt me!"

"You think I wasn't hurt!" I screamed. I rushed over to him and placed on my hand on his face. His face was cold against my hand and his eyes went wide, he realized what I was doing. I showed him everything from my point of view from the beginning to the end of our relationship. If he didn't believe anything that then he would have to a complete idiot.

I didn't even get through all of it when he pushed himself away from me. "What the hell?" He asked. "I thought you could only say things through your mind when you did that. Since when can you do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Since always you idiot. Have you even been listening to me?" I turned away started walking away. I knew I shouldn't have come here. It was a stupid, ridiculous idea and for some reason I thought the things could be different but I was wrong. We won't be able to move on. He won't be able to move on. Skylar will be stuck in the past and he will never forgive me for lying to him. I don't know why but for some reason I keep going after mean his forgiveness because I feel like if he doesn't forgive me than I'll never be able to forgive myself.

"Where are you going?" He shouted.

"You wanted a goodbye well here it is. Goodbye Skylar Fisher." I shouted back, not turning around. "And screw you." I told him before running back home. I was angry to him. I had just wanted to talk, get some closure with the whole thing, but there hadn't been any talking. Just us yelling which is talking but it wasn't the kind of talking I had wanted.

My parents were sitting inside, hanging out in the living room, waiting for my return I guess. "How did it?" Mom asked.

"Terrible. He still thinks of me as that bitched who lied to him and broke his heart and he won't admit that he was also at fault. Nor will he forgive me." I explained, walking into my room before they could say anything else. I threw off my dress which wasn't even mine and put my flannel pjs on before laying down in bed. I wasn't going to sleep but after everything that has today I just wanted to rest. I picked up my book and began reading, hoping it would clear my mind and make me less angry or less stressed but it didn't. If anything _Withering Heights_ only made me more frustrated so I had to put it down.

I sat in bed, just staring at the things in my room, hoping that I would fall asleep but I didn't. My eyes found their over to the dress which as I found out belong to neither me or my mother but for some reason it had found it's way into my room. _Where did you come from_ , I thought. Someone had placed it here. Or maybe I was just over thinking everything. _It's a new beginning_ , I told myself. _Just try to relax_. I placed my head against the pillow, turning off the light and tried harder to fall asleep. I almost did. Then my door bursted open and my parents came. They both had looks of worry on their faces. "Um…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing we are just checking on somethings," my mom said. I didn't believe her because everyone can lie except my mother. She jumped into the bed next to me as my dad, crazily looked around my room, wrapping her arm around my shoulders with a really tight grip. Something was definitely wrong. Dad was checking everywhere in my room that he could see before stopping at the white dress that I had been wearing this evening. He grabbed it, staring at it like it had wrong it in some way, before looking over at mom and I. Mom nodded and the angry look on my father's face got angrier which I didn't think was possible.

My dad went other to my window and pushing it opening. I was wondering what he was thinking or what he was even looking for but then my dad hand reached out grabbing something. It was a letter. The feeling of dreaded came over me as I remembered the person who had sent me something. My dad read the letter, before crumbling it up, throwing it on the ground. He locked the window before leaving the room. My mom rushed out of bed and read the letter before following him out. When they were both gone, I could hear voice come from the other side of the house.

I got out of bed and grabbed the letter.

 _Dear Renesmee,_

 _It's lovely to see you back home again. Even though you keep going back to him, one who doesn't care about you like I do. I hope you loved the dress I gave you, I imagine you looked lovely in it. You always do. Since you burned the pictures I took of you, I've add some other ones I think you'll enjoy._

 _I'm coming for you Renesmee._

 _And I won't stop until your mine._

I looked at the photo that he had attached to the letter. It was a photo of my mom and I walking back from the airport the other. _Fuck_ , I thought. It's all gonna come back and it's going to ruin everything again.

 _ **Skylar**_

"Why did I come back here?" She repeated my words like they were something she didn't understand with a hint of anger in her voice. I should have just let her walk away but I didn't because for some reason I wanted to hear her voice a little longer. To just look at her a little longer. She was wearing a white dress with lace on it, her arms were crossed, and her hair was short. It was nice. Renesmee laughed and I snapped out of my vision. "Why do you think I came back? For you?" _Maybe_ , I thought looking down at the ground. She saw through me though and knew what I was thinking. "Why would I come back for the boy who broke my heart? You made it clear what you wanted and I didn't make the cut."

Her words were painful but I what I had said was true before. In the sense that I had said them. I didn't know if I had meant them yet. "I said I was sorry!" I shouted. I was going to add to that but she stopped me.

"That does mean I forget about it!" Renesmee shouted back. "You clearly found someone who fulfills your needs to be the perfect girl, according to Marie and Camilla. How is your girlfriend by the way?" She asked.

I wanted to say something. Some sarcastic comment or joke to make her feel bad but I didn't. I couldn't. "Not great as we broke up earlier today." I told her. She bit her lip as if she was unsure of what to say next. But I knew her. She had more to say then just that. "Things weren't working out and I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who had no interest me. I didn't want her to be hurt." I explained. I shouldn't have said what I said next but I couldn't help. And for some reason I thought whispering would help! "Not like someone else did."

Like I said I regretted the minute I said and I saw the angry look on Renesmee's face. "Seriously?" She shouted. "After three months you are still placing yourself as the victim? What's wrong with you?" _A great question,_ I thought. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I never meant to hurt you."

"You still did though!" I yelled. "You lied to me and then I didn't even find out from you! I had to watch you almost you kill someone! Then you left without a real goodbye and it hurt. It fucking hurt! You hurt me!" We were like a broken clock. We stuck at one moment in time and just kept repeating the same argument over and over again even though no one of us learned what was truly us. We just weren't listening to each other, we were only listening to ourselves.

Renesmee began walking towards me. "You think I wasn't hurt!" She shouted. I didn't move back away and she placed her warm hand on my face. Suddenly I was seeing things, I saw me looking over at her in the parking lot that first day of school and there was a feeling a worry inside me. It then changed to us in class that same day and there were feelings of love, fear, and something new. Next it was a image of her mother and her, they were talking about me. I pushed away quickly, not wanting to see anymore.

"What the hell?" I asked. "I thought you could only say things through your mind when you did that. Since when can you do that?" She looked hurt for a couple seconds and I realized that what I said had sounded like I was calling her a freak before she rolled her eyes.

"Since always, you idiot. Have you even been listening to me?" Her voice cracked a little and Renesmee then turned on her heels and began walking away. A small part of my brain started screaming, _no you idiot! Don't let her go again_ , but I didn't move. I watched her continue on.

"Where are you going?" I shouted.

"You wanted a goodbye well here it is. Goodbye Skylar Fisher." She shouted back, not turning around. _Please turn back_ , I thought. "And screw you." Then in seconds she gone again. I took a deep sigh and I screamed out into the darkness, pulling on my hair. I should have just stayed quiet. I should have never shouted. I should have just said I miss you. Because even though I was such a jerk and such an asshole, I missed her.

Now I don't deserve her.

 _ **Renesmee**_

My dad burnt the dress the next morning. I didn't go outside to watch it happen, I could smell the smoke the minute I woke up. I slowly got out of bed and watched it from my window. I saw my parents out there with a pile of burnt wood against the ground, smoke slowing drifting up from the fire. They were talking, it was pretty serious as by the looks on their faces. I could listen to them and here what they were saying but I knew what they were talking about.

I went to the kitchen and got myself a cup of coffee. Or something to eat at least. I had been hunting less lately as every time I tried, I just remember that night and I began to feel guilty and I stopped. I had just been living off of regular food now which was still good but there was still that small crave inside me waiting for me to eat something that wasn't human. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy hunting, I missed it but I just couldn't get through it. Everything was different now. When I was younger, hunting was fun. It was something that I enjoyed doing back then things were different then. Back then things were fine. I didn't have Skylar, I didn't even know him then. I had Jacob then as while. He was alive then and now he's died. I have no one.

I got dressed in my army green jacket, long sleeve white shirt, and ripped jeans with combat boots. I didn't have anywhere interesting to go but I was already pretty sad and if I sit around all day then I would just be confirming that feeling. So I just went outside and just walked around. It was really boring, well at least the outside is nice to look at instead of a blank wall. I could have stayed home and watched tv but what the hell was I going to watch? I had been home all time that it seemed like I had done was watch tv and I had watched just about everything on Netflix.

That wasn't really sad. I was just bored. The forest was nice and quiet and pretty, calming in some way. I was starting to relax or at least I was until I almost stepped into hole where I saw Skylar. "Hi." He said with a very nervous voice, waving up at me as he laid down on the ground.

"What the hell?" I asked. Every time things seemed to calm, this guy just kept appearing like we were some romance film were the two leads are live in city but for some reason they keep running into each other. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Why won't you leave me alone? And why the hell are you in hole? And why the hell is there even a hole here?"

"I'm fine by the way," he said. "I was taking pictures and I tripped over and fell into this hole."

"Why did you fall in here?"

"It's not like I didn't willing." He said. "Now will you please help me out. I hurt my leg and -"

I laughed, "You've fallen and you can't get up?" I laughed a little bit more but Skylar only frowned, not laughing at my hilarious joke. "Sorry I thought that would make things better.

His face didn't even crack. "Just me help out please. I know that we are mad at each other but I really want out of this hole." I crossed my arms and for a second I thought about leaving but being an asshole wasn't really my thing. I jumped down into the hole, my knees bent as my feet hit the ground before I sprang up, as Skylar looked up at me with wide eyes. "Um….do your legs hurt?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He shrugged, "Sorry I just don't know what to say anymore." I ignore that last part and crutched down on ground and started rolling up his jeans. He jumped back, "What are you doing?"

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't hurt. I tried to not letting it show and said, "I'm just going to look at your leg," I told him. "You know to see if your leg is badly hurt and if you can leave the hole." I explained. I continued to roll up his jeans to look at his leg, I could feel his eyes on me as I did it but I didn't look up at him or say anything at all. If one thing said from one of us then it would be back to the screaming matched for us and I was tired of it.

We were silent for a couple seconds before he said something that I never expected him to say. "I'm sorry," he said. I stared up at him in shock, making sure that I had heard him correctly. "I shouldn't be an ass about what happen and I am angry but I shouldn't be taking it out on you because you are also hurting. I just wanted us to work out so badly that when it didn't, I got upset."

I had no clue what to say. I had never expected him to say that. "I'm sorry too." I told him. "My last relationship wasn't the best. I mean I loved Jacob and he loved me but sometimes he wasn't the best at times. When he died, I decided I didn't want to date again. Then I met you and I wanted things to be different from how they were with him, I wanted things to be perfect." Now we were both quiet. "It goes without saying that you were definitely trying to go for the award for biggest asshole of the year."

Now he smiled, "I'll try and fix that." Skylar promised. "So are we friends now?" He asked.

I hesitated, "Maybe. We'll see." We smiled at each other for a couple seconds before it got weird and I focused back on his leg. "Um.. Your leg is fine." I told him, fixing his jeans. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders so that he could hold onto me. "Let's get out of here." I jumped onto the nearest branch, pulling us up out of the hole and onto the ground. Once we were out, I shoved him off of me and we got up from the ground.

I was about to say goodbye when he interrupted me, "I have something important to you tell."

"What?"

He sighed as if he wasn't sure about what he had to say, "Ava is sort of remembering what happened the night of prom."

 _Oh hell_ , I thought. I didn't like it was possible. Marie's powers never failed us before what the hell was going. "What to you mean?" I asked.

"She's having dreams about what happened during the attack." Skylar informed me. "I asked if she could see anything but she said it was still kind of blurry. Things could change though. I just thought I should tell you."

"Thanks." I said. "Well I'm going to go."

He smiled and nodded, "See you later, _friend_." I laughed before walking away.

 **a/n well that was terribly written. wow this chapter was terrible. hopefully the next chapter will be better. this one was just because it's been years since i've written this story that i tried to rush it to get it out soon. the next chapter should be out soon and by that soon i need in one or two weeks. you can excuse errors but you can't excuse how badly this chapter is. and it's so short too! FWIWRGIG$R (that's my randomly typing into the computer because i'm frustrated at this chapter)! also they made up really fast which I didn't want but i have no clue where this going so yep. who knows how long they are going to be friends? are they even going to get back together? who the fuck knows? i don't. okay i'm done.**


	5. I WILL GO THROUGH THE FOREST

**A/N hey it's the next chapter let's hope it's better than the last one because it sucked! yeah so i have no clue where this story is going. I just know how it's going to end and that some events gonna happen. I honestly just want these two crazy kids to get their lives together and get back together. but i have a plan for when they need to do that and i like writing sadass things so it's going to be a while. it's only a couple chapters even though no one really cares. yeah no one is reading this. I'm done with this story like I have so many ideas that i just want to write. I'm so glad this is the last book. i have no ideas. this is basically renesmee's flashback episode. also the album red by T swift totally give my inspiration. yeah... so please excuse all errors. ENJOY!**

 **Song: All Too Well by Taylor Swift**

4\. I WILL GO THROUGH THE FOREST

 _Renesmee_

Sometimes I wonder what would life be like if things were different. What if I had normal and human for once? What would life be like if I had never met Skylar? But there are somethings that we have to go through to understand what real pain feels like and also my life wouldn't be as interesting. There would be less of me in the world as well. I just wanted to get through everything. If only life was that easy. Then I would be happier and be less negative. Skylar called my last night but I ignored it, I need to think. He wanted to be back in my life and I wanted him to be back in it but the way he had reacted about it when he found out was stuck in my mind. I couldn't go through it all again. I hadn't told anyone that I was talking to Skylar, not that I was talking to anyone other then my parents. My cousins were still upset with me and I just continuing to be on my own.

I awoke up early and went out the house and into the forest behind my house. My hair was in a side ponytail and I was wearing jeans and long sleeve black shirt. I didn't bring anything with me, I just wanted to escape and think. There was a small river a couple miles back, it was some place I would go after Jacob's death. I hadn't been in a while but I need to think and this was where I need to be right now. I laid my head down in the grass and just thought. At first I thought about Skylar and the first time I saw him.

 _When I turned my head, just for a second, that when I first saw him. Everyone in very romance talks about how their love interest is probably the most beautiful person they have ever seen. When I was younger, I sort of understood that but after what happened, I didn't think I would ever feel like that again. But here now in the parking lot, I felt like that all over again.  
_

It was like a kick starter on something that I didn't think could happen ever again but somehow it did. I felt I was going somewhere that I happen to in a while, it had changed but it still gave me that same thing. I felt like someone else, not in a bad way, I just felt like a person that I hadn't been in a long time.

 _Skylar looked at me, my hands were running up and down my arms, which I was doing because I was nervous, but he took it as a sign that I was cold. "Are you cold?" He asked and I shook my head no but he had already shrugged his red hoodie off and handed it to me._

 _"You don't need to give it to me," I told him._

 _"I lived without my jacket," he said, still holding out his jacket. I didn't fight him on it because clearly he wasn't going to give up and it was sweet that he cared. When I was done putting it on her smiled at me. "Besides it looks better on you."_

 _I smiled and we continued walking through the woods. When we arrived at my house, I climbed into my still open window and when my feet hit the ground, I turned back towards him. He was standing outside bright smiling with his hands gripping the window frame, he looked so cute with his dimples. I smiled back at him and started shrugging off his hoodie but he shook his head. "No," he said. "You should keep it."_

 _"But it's yours." I said, but as I said it I slipped the hoodie back on my shoulders._

 _"I told you it looks nice on you," He told me, leaning in more into my room. I leaned more forward into the window, our facing inches apart. "Plus it's something to remind of me whenever I'd gone." Skylar kissed me on the cheek before stepping away. "I'll see you tomorrow." I felt myself blushing and fell onto my bed._

I didn't expected it stay as long as it did but some how it continued on for awhile and I loved every second of it.

 _"I love you." He whispered into my hair._

 _I pulled away from the hug and starred at him. "I love you," he said louder. "I lov-"_

 _I cut him off with a kiss. "I love you too." I muttered against his lips. "I've been scared of falling in love again because what happened with Jacob but I think –"_

 _"It's worth it."_

 _"Yeah. I need to get over the past and just live in the present with you."_

 _Then_ _he kissed me again._

Then it all fell apart because I was too scared to face the truth about what had happened.

 _"Renesmee." He whispered into my ear and I hummed in response. "I know you lie to me."_

 _I stiffened, pulling myself away from him. It wasn't possible I thought. "What are you talking?" I asked him, my voice was filled with panic. I was doing a terrible job of hiding my fear._

 _"Ava got boxes of pictures and information about you and your family. Everything in them seemed to disprove everything that you and your parents have ever said about your life." He explained. I felt as if all the air had been removed from my body, I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell the truth?" He asked me. Skylar face was filled with disappointment which made me even sadder._

 _"I know I should told you the truth. I should have told the truth the minute you said I love you. I never wanted to lie to you but my parents I have had my lie to everyone about who we really are. My family has secrets that you wouldn't understand." I tried to explain but he shook his head as if what I was saying wasn't enough._

 _"Then help me understand." He was also trying to keep his voice low too._

 _"It's not that easy, Skylar." My voice had staring rising which I didn't want. "I can't believe you wanted to talk about this now."_

 _"Why not?" He asked, his voice was rising as well._

 _"Because once you learned the truth, you won't love me anymore!" I shouted._

And then I remembered the pain and the heartbreak I had felt that day and that covered all the other sweet moments we had together.

 _"You lied to me. I know that it was more complicated than I know but you still did it. How can you love someone when they aren't even honest with you?"_

 _"Then I'm sorry!" I shouted. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with me when you could have been with someone normal!"_

 _"I thought you were normal!"_

There was so much pain. I still hadn't really forgiven him or myself for what had happened. I had once said that I need to forget the past and start living in the present but how can I when there is so much in my past that I will never be able to move forward. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If I was ever going to forgive anyone, it would have to be myself before anyone else. If Skylar truly didn't mean what he said and he was able to forgive me then I was going to need some sort of proof.

But for now I know what I need to do next.

 **a/n so it wasn't long but hey here is an update. like i said basically a renesmee's flashback episode which I kind of had fun writing. I like it better then the last chapter. thanks to keepfaithbaby who showed love for this story and got me motivated to continued. i have no clue when the next chapter is coming but i have some of it written so that's something. hoped you guys enjoyed.**


	6. I WILL GO THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS

**a/n who knows when this story is getting post but i'm hoping that this is getting posted soon so that i kind get started on chapter six because i have some fun ideas for that chapter. (no spoilers on chapter six but kissie kiss). i hope you guys enjoy this story. I have no clue how long it is going to be but it will probably be almost as long as skyfall. this might be the last angsty chapter but that could be a lie so don't listen to me on that. okay enjoy.**

 **Song: When We Were Young by Adele**

 **5\. I WILL GO THROUGH THE MOUNTAINS**

 ** _Skylar_**

"You two? Be friends? That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of!" Ava said, punching me in the arm. We were sitting in my room, getting some work done, and I decided to inform her of mine and Renesmee's conversation to which she decided to hit me. "You two aren't ready to be friends. One your break up was a mess and you were a angsty little mess for three months and I have a feeling that Renesmee was the same way. Two because during those every time someone mentioned her or something reminded you for her, you freaked out. And it was hard not to find a place that made you upset so we had to stop going outside!"

Ava hit me in the arm again, "Ow!" I wince. "Look I know it seems impossible but I thought it would be better than us getting into a screaming match every time we saw each other and try and be civil. Besides it better for soul to move on, according to something I read once." I grabbed my book and try to get back to work but then Ava gasps before nodding her head. "What?" I ask her.

"I get what you are trying to do," she says. "You're hoping that if you make Renesmee befriend you then she'll forgive you and you two will start dating again because you're a dumbass!" She hit me in the arm again.

"Will you stop doing that!" I shouted. "That's not my plan!"

Ava rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you!"

The door opened and my mom's head popped in, "What are you two doing? I thought you were studying."

"We are studying, Ms. Fisher," Ava said. "We- we are just very opinionated about the French Revolution."

She nudged me, "Yeah," I agreed. "The French Revolution is so much fun to learn about with you know the revolution and France." I wanted to slap myself for being a complete idiot. My mom looked at both with unbelieving looks which was expected before closing the door and Ava turned back towards me.

"I never knew the French Revolution involved a revolution or France, please tell me more." She said there was no way you could miss the sarcasm in her voice. Skylar grabbed his pillow and threw it his head. She grabbed it and threw right back. The two called a truce and got back to work for a couple minutes until Ava spoke again. "I'm guessing your mother doesn't know that you are back talking with Renesmee." She asked, flipping through the pages of the book.

I sighed, losing hope in the thought that we would probably never drop this topic, "No she doesn't." I said.

"Does Renesmee's family know that you guys are talking again?" I nodded my head. It was only a guess but after her cousins basically told me not to talk to her again I think her whole family never wanted to see me again. "I know you don't what to talk about anymore but when you and Renesmee broke up the first time you were angry and really upset. I just want to ask are you sure what to go through it all again? All the pain? All the anger?" I thought about for a second before giving her my honest answer. She nodded her head and the subject was dropped and we went back to work. We worked for about another two hours before Ava had to leave and get things down with her mother. As she was packing up her stuff and getting ready to head out, my phone buzzed on my desk. I reached over and grabbed it.

 **Renesmee- hey can we talk sometime today?**

"Who is it?" Ava asked.

"No one," I replied, placing my phone back on the desk. "Just someone from school asking about the assignment." She nodded her head, I couldn't tell if she believed me or not, but she didn't question it. I walked Ava out of the house and watched her drive away before heading back inside. I went back into the room and grabbed my phone and just stared at the message for a bit. She wanted to talk but what about? Things were going to still be awkward after everything. I guess this was going to be our first attempt as being friends.

 **Me- what about? everything alright?**

The small bubble appeared before disappearing. I stared at my screen for a couple seconds before placing down onto my dresser and grabbed a book and began reading. My phone buzzed again and I threw the book onto the floor and look at my phone.

 **Renesmee- I don't really know**

 **Me- about what to talk or about everything being alright?**

Again there was a pause before she replied.

 **Renesmee- Both**

 **Renesmee- There is this small river in the forest behind my house.**

 **Renesmee- Can you meet me here?**

I thought about it for a second before responding.

 **Me- I'll be there soon.**

I shoved my phone into my back pocket , grabbing a jacket as I walked out the door. If I was being honest a part of me was nervous about what would happen next. Would she be angry with me? I wouldn't understand why. I haven't seen her or anyone from her family in days and as far as I know I haven't done anything stupid so she had no reason to be mad at me. I tried not to think about it the rest of the way but it was a long way there so that didn't really work out for me. All I seemed to ever do was think about her. Wow that's creepy. When I got to the woods and spent about tens minutes walking around, I realized that I had been lost in my own weird thoughts that I realized I was walking in the other direction of the place I was supposed to be meeting Renesmee. I turned around and found the river she was talking about. I followed it for a while until I found her sitting on the edge of the river, staring at it. I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it, "Hi Skylar." I tried not to let the expression of panic or shock show on my face but I guess it showed. "I knew you were here because I could hear your heartbeat and I knew it was you because I know what you smell like." Now that weird but I wasn't going to say anything. "Sorry if that _weirded_ you out."

By the tone of her voice I could tell that she didn't mean and she was still upset about the normal thing I had said. "It's not weird," I said, walking over to her. "I never called you weird either." I added, sitting down next to her. I wasn't extremely close to her, there was space in between us that was big enough to have another a person could sit there. But she still moved a little further away from me.

"That doesn't changed anything," she said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. She was still so beautiful as she had happened the first day I ever saw her but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't even think that as that's how things were now a days. "Thank you for coming," she said in a voice that didn't sounded angry or annoyed with me. Well that was some improvement.

"It's fine," I told her. "It's nice always hanging out with you." My face flushed and so did her as she realized what I had said. "Sorry... I just meant that you are a nice person -"

"I get it!" She shouted, stopping me before I could say anything else. "Look I need to talk you and you won't like it."

I gulped, "I thought you said that you didn't know what you wanted to talk about."

Renesmee shrugged, "It took awhile for you to get here so I had a lot of time to think and now I know what we did to talk about." She looked over at me as if she was asking me if I was ready to hear what she was going to tell me and I nodded my head. Renesmee turned her head away me and something pulled at my heart. She sighed before saying, "I know you said you wanted to be friends but I don't think that I can." She was right I wasn't going to like what she was saying. "I know you keep saying that you didn't mean what you said but I'm just having a hard time believing that you mean it."

I got closer to her and she looked at me in shock, "I did mean it!" I explained to her. "I don't know what I need to do to prove that you that I didn't mean what I said the day we broke up. I was upset and angry that I said." She still didn't seem convinced. "Look please just believe me!"

"I really want you!" She shouted back, standing up. "But alway honestly I don't know what to believe anymore!" Renesmee bit her lip in frustration. "I want to be your friend but I need something more then that. I'm not going to change, I'm not going to magically began normal, and I don't want you to start thinking that things will be alright when really you want something else. I need proof." I stared at her, thinking that she was being ridiculous, but I shoved that thought away. She wasn't getting away this time. I wasn't going to let her. I mean I was going to let her live her life the way she wanted to but hell I was going to be a part of it. Once she gave me.

I stood off from the ground and looked at her, "Then I'll prove it." I said. "Meet me tomorrow where we had our first date and I'll prove you that I mean every word." I waited a second of her to say something but she didn't and I started walking away. As I did I remembered what Ava and I talked about earlier.

 _"I know you don't what to talk about anymore but when you and Renesmee broke up the first time you were angry and really upset. I just want to ask are you sure what to go through it all again? All the pain? All the anger?" I thought about for a second before giving her my honest answer._

 _"Yes," I said. "I know it sounds crazy and insane and I probably am because it would explain a lot things about me but she is worth it all."_

I meant what I said then and I still meant what I said then. She was worth it. Renesmee was always worth it.

 **a/n i hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. sorry it's not long but if you want an update then long chapters aren't going to update. Well that's not true. I wanted this to be longer but i moved this week and i didn't have internet for awhile. also nanowrimo happened which I won by the way. I didn't totally hate writing this chapter which says something and i'm excited for the next chapter. also thanks to keepfaithbaby who told me about this website to make covers on and if you couldn't tell by the change in Annabelle Strange, Skyfall, and this story's covers i had a fun time (also read her stories they are great) . i hope you enjoys this chapter and look out for chapter six coming your way. later!**


	7. I CANNOT REMAIN FAR FROM YOU ANY LONGER

**A/n new chapter! New chapter! the chapter i'm really excited to right because everyone just stops being angsty and annoying. well they will. when the chapter ends. and only for a while because you know stuff has to happen. i still have no clue how long this story is going to be but hell just enjoy it while it lasts. also did i say that i was thinking about a book three? it's not like a real book it's more like a series of oneshots about Renesmee and Skylar. I mean i could change my mind and not go through it but right now it's a thing. whatever. enjoy this chapter and excuse errors.**

 **Song: XO by Beyonce**

 **6\. I CANNOT REMAIN FAR FROM YOU ANY LONGER**

 ** _Renesmee_**

I paced back and forth in my room. I could leave to meet him, no one was stopping me and no one was going to. But something was stopping me and it was me. I said I wanted proof and he was going to give me proof which was what I asked for so there should be no reason for me not wanting to go. And I didn't even really know when we are meeting anyway. He only said meet me at the spot where we had our first date but he had never gave me a time to meet him. If I went now would I be early or late? Whatever. I had to go even though I was scared that it was going to be hard. I knew even if I blew this off then Skylar would just come back or get mad at and things would be like how they were before.

It was a normal day so the sun was being hidden and it looked like it was going to rain. I put on my yellow raincoat over jeans and a red flannel coat. I placed in a pin in my hair so that it won't me in my face as I walked. I really didn't need the coat but I didn't want people thinking that I was weird for not wearing. Besides I didn't want to freak Skylar out. My parents were sitting the living room, my dad watching TV and my mom reading a book next to him. "Where are you going?" My dad asked, he was still looking at the TV.

"Outside," I said, walking closer to the door but then my dad asked another question.

"Are you going outside to see someone?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. There was no point in lying.

"Do I like this person?"

I hesitated but again there was no point in lying, "No." I heard my dad start to get up and I turned away from the door to face him. "It's not a big deal," I said to him. "Please do not make this a big deal."

My dad shrugged and crossed his arms, "I'm not going to be making this a big out of this. I just want to know why."

He had on a face that said he wasn't okay with this but at least he was trying to be good about all this. "Um…. we are trying to be nice to each other because I'm tried of fighting and being mad at him and he wants be friends." I explained. The look on his face didn't disappear. "Again it's not a big deal and I probably won't be gone for long, only like an hour or an hour and a half tops." My dad still looked a little unsure and I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. "If something happens, then I will call you okay?" I stared at him hard and he did the same before throwing his hands.

"Fine if you aren't back by two then I'll will be very upset," he said.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Sure then dad," I leaned up and kissed his cheek before screaming. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye honey!' She yelled back.

I opened the door and walked out of the house. I remembered where we had our first date. Hell I could never forget that day. The sort fight we were going through, then him picking me up from school, giving me pop tarts and a milkshake, us talking for hours, and then.. all the …. kissing. I started blushing thinking about all of it but I shook it off as I couldn't think like that anymore. I ran through the forest looking for that spot and it didn't take long and I was early. I stood around for bit looking around at the area that surrounded me.

 _"I don't want to take things slow because if we do then I miss every second we could of had together." I kissed him again deeply, romantically, and with no intent of stopping._

 _How could I? I pushed off his jacket and my hands went to his shirt buttons. I had no idea what I was doing but hell I loved it. I slowly undid the first button of his shirt and when he didn't protest, I continued doing it until there weren't any buttons left. I pulled apart, giving him a good long look. He wasn't like some musclely joke but he wasn't some weakling either. Skylar was perfect. "See something you like?" Sky joked._

 _"No I think I made a horrible mistake." I joked back and I pretend to get up. Skylar wrapped his arms around me, pulling down before kissing me again. I seemed to get lost in his kiss every time. I never acted this reckless before but I was complaining though. I loved the feelings of his lips, the feel of the skin, running my fingers through his hair. I love him in general._

 _We continued kissing, his shirt had been pushed down to his elbows and my shirt, concerning the fact it was pushed up half torso, wasn't going to stay on much longer. I had no idea how long we had been kissing but my lips if they could have been bruised then they would have been. His were probably though. Our skin was probably burning from his ice cold skin meeting my hot skin. We each others destruction as well as our salvation, both of us were looking to be saved but I had a feeling that it was how we were going to lose each other._

I shivering remembering that moment. It was so beautiful. I would given anything to just relive that day over and over again. When things were happy and when things were easy. But things had changed. I looked around the area, waiting for him to show up. I was beginning to think that he had second thoughts and was going to ditch me, maybe he couldn't hand it. _Just a couple more minutes_ , she thought to herself which then made her roll her eyes. I sounded so pathetic. Even though I didn't want to I turned and started walking away. "Hey Renesmee!" A voice shouted and I looked over to see a familiar red head standing on top of a hill on the other side. He waved over at me and he had a face of disbelief and shock. I couldn't up but smile and I began walking towards him. He started walking towards me, smiling and he continued walking until he foot caught in something making him start to fall forward.

I rushed forward, trying to catch him which I did successfully but I lost my balance and we fell onto the ground, back onto the spot we had on our first date. I could feel his body on top of mine, I slowly opened up my eyes to see him looking down at me. His face was flush as was mine probably. "Hi," Skylar said again. His voice was soft and sweet. I looked his green eyes and I remembered why I loved him so much and why everything happened. I loved the feeling I had when I was around him and I never wanted it to go away.

"Hello," I replied, staring up at him. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before we realized what was happening and we quickly jumped off each other. We avoided a eye contact for a couple seconds. "How are you doing?" I asked, staring at my feet wishing that hadn't just happened.

"I'm doing fine," he said, he was still blushing and he still looked adorable. "Thanks for coming. I didn't know if you would come."

A part of me wanted to me hurt by that statement but I remembered that awhile I wasn't even thinking about going to come. "I wasn't going but I decided that if I want things to be better then I have to be willing to talk about things and try and make them better." I said. He nodded his head and smiled a little. "So why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Um... I was hoping we could talk about some stuff." Skylar said sitting on the log which sat down the ground.

"Yeah but about what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He bit his lip, "About you." He said. "I want to know everything about you and what you are and about your family." I couldn't believe it. "I want you to know that I'm okay with it." I stared at him. He wanted to know everything about me, even the bad parts of me but I was scared that he would leave again.

I sat down next to him, finally looking over at him. "You can't un hear any of this." He nodded his head to tell me that he understood. "Where do we began?" I asked him.

Skylar shrugged, "From where the story begins" He said.

I sighed and started doing just that, "I was born on September 11, 2006 here in Forks, Washington. I'm not adopted, my mom and dad are my real parents. My dad is vampire and my mom was human when they met and when she had me, making me part human and half vampire. We just started saying that I was adopted so that people wouldn't question the fact that when people wouldn't question the fact that I was only three weeks old and I looked like four year old girl." I paused to see if he had any questions but Skylar stayed quiet. "I almost killed my mother will she was pregnant and while she was giving birth to me which lead to her being turned into a vampire. Everything was fine for a while but then one day another vampire saw me and thought that I was a kid that had been turned and she told some people about me and they came after my whole family and I. Thankfully it was stopped before anything could happened but still it almost happened because of me." This still I did pause but not because I wanted to see if he had anything to say but remembering everything was bring things up. Things that I never thought would come up again.

"What about Jacob?" Skylar asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"He had been a friends of my mother's for a long time and he was a werewolf." I said, looking away so that I couldn't see his reaction.

"Oh," he said. "And he was -"

"He was my mother's age yes."

"And you two met -"

"When I was a baby." I finished.

It was silent for a bit before Skylar asked. "Did you two get together when you were -"

"No!" I said turning towards him. "We didn't get together until I was a little older. The werewolves this thing called imprint and it's basically the same thing has soulmates and that's what I was to him."

"Your soulmates?" He asked. Skylar didn't seem upset about it, only curious about it and weirdly that made me smile.

"I guess," I replied. "More of the time it felt like I was his soulmate but he wasn't mine."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"Sometimes he treated me like I was just something to look at like things people find in the museum. They don't really care about the history of it or where it's been, they care about is treating carefully or it might break and how pretty it looks." I explained. "I think you and him had the same thought."

"What?" He asked.

"I think you two thought I was so perfect that I could do no wrong." Skylar seemed hurt but he didn't disagree. "I'm not perfect though. I may be smart and according to others I have nice looks but that doesn't mean that the choices I make are flawless or the right ones. I may be immortal but I am just a person just to get through every thing."

Skylar gently pleased his hand on my shoulder, "I never wanted to make you feel that way." He said. "You should never have to feel that way."

"Then how come I do?" I asked him. He didn't answer because I don't know if he knew what was the right thing to say. "Jake and I dated for years. It got worse and worse as the years went on as all we did was fight. I wanted to be me and live my life and be adventurous. He didn't agree with all my choices and one day he asked me if I wanted to move away with him like it would somehow fix all of our problems. I said no because my whole life was here and I wasn't ready to be on my own yet. He got upset, we fought and I didn't hear from for two days until I found out he had died." I felt I should be crying but I wasn't. It had been so long that there was no reason to cry anymore. We were silent for bit, he continued trying to show some comfort to me but I could tell he still wanted to say something.

"You have powers right?" He asked, trying to make the subject a little happier. I nodded my head. "Can you show me?" I place my head on his cheek, feeling his soft skin before realizing I was being a creep and stopped. I picked a memory any memory, one that won't bring anyone to tears so I showed him the memory of the day we first meet and I watched his face as I did. Skylar smiled at it which made me happy. When the memory finished I didn't remove my hand. _I can show my memories to others and let them hear my thoughts_ , I explained. Skylar held a shocked look of his face. I started pulling my hand away but the look of shock was replaced with fear. Not of fear of me, of fear of that he had hurt me. "No it's fine." He said. "I just wasn't expecting it. I thought it was pretty cool." Skylar said with a laugh.

"Thanks," I said pulling my hand back. "Is that all?" I asked.

Skylar bit his lip, meaning it wasn't but he just didn't want to say it. "Why did you do it? Why did you hurt Ava that night?" It was the question. I should expected but for some reasons, I didn't even think about it.

"I don't know," I said. "I don't remember that night. It's a blur that I miss to remember so that maybe I could have something to apologize for without it feeling completely empty. All I remember is her body on the floor and her blood in my mouth and you looking at me in a way I never wanted anyone to look at me like I'm some threat but in that moment I was one." I looked over at him and tears slowly went down my face as that night would be something I could never get pasted. I wasn't that girl he fell for. "I have to go," I said, jumping off the log and running before he could say anything. It was for the better.

I didn't know how much I had been running but I stopped in the middle of the road. It was slowly starting to rain, it got worse with every second. "Renesmee!" Someone shouted. I turned around to see Skylar running towards me. His hair was wet along with his clothes. "You didn't have to run." He said, as he got closer.

"I don't want to be that person anymore," I said, walking away. "I don't want anymore secrets, I don't want to keep feeling like things can get better when feeling they aren't."

"They will get better," Skylar said, grabbing my shoulders making me look at him. "You will always make mistakes and so will I, there is no changing that. The only thing we can do is go forwards." I wanted to believe him but something was holding me back. "I know that things are hard for you right now and they can't be easily fixed and I can't fix them but you are strong and I believe that you can get through anything."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" I asked him.

Skylar raised his arms around him, "Because I'm in love with you! I'm so in love with you that the moment you stepped into my life I was head over heels. I'm so in love with you that when you left and then came back, I came crawling back to you. I'm so in love with you that I spent ten goddamn minutes in the pouring rain looking for! And lastly I love you so much that I don't care if I'm your boyfriend or your friend, I just don't want you to spend the rest of your being filled with the feeling that you can't do anything because you can."

I smiled, "You still love me."

"Really? What give it away?" He was being sarcastic and I reached up kissed him. Skylar stumbled back a bit before wrapping his arms around mine. It was nothing like the films made it seem. Sure the kissing was great but our wet clothes went weird and uncomfortable against one another and the rain was freezing in that moment through I didn't care. It was another moment between us, another moment between us but this time I got to keep it. It was new, it was fresh, it was cliche as hell, and it was ours.

 **a/n fun fact: this was original going to be an angsty chapter and the song for it was going to be Sorry by Beyonce because Skylar was still going to be dating someone but I don't like cheating so it changed. i think that the next couple chapters are fluff chapters do to the fact that I need to think about where this story is going because I only have the ending worked out and a vague idea on what should happen next. so they are back at it! yay! I was so tired of them being sad of all the time. again a sequel might be happening but I'm not sure. I had a fun time writing this chapter which is good and hopefully I can stay that why for the rest of this story.** **i do think that the ending was a little rushed but it was still good to me. also I started another story so check that out please.** **also so I will probably update this story on sundays and mondays. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look out for another one next week.**


	8. MY EYES FIXED ON MY THOUGHTS

**A/N yeah so usually i get the chapter started and ready for me to began writing but i didn't do that this time around because after uploading the last chapter I was tired and trying to finish Future Friends (my weird original story) so I never got around to it. so here I am writing this author's note with a headache and after spending my day watching the Last Jedi and the avengers. i think i need to get started on the plot with this story or just add a little more of it to the story with each chapter because if this is going to be around fifteen chapters then i need more to the story so that it won't be rushed. that's it. please excuse all errors and enjoy!**

 **(also debbie hicks where you been? i've missed your weird comments)**

 **Song: Warmth by Bastille**

 **7\. MY EYES FIXED ON MY THOUGHTS**

 ** _Skylar_**

Kissing in the rain is weird. Like it's nothing really how I imagine it being. I imagine it being really romantic and sweet but truly like everything in life it's nothing like the movies. The rain was cold, it made our clothes stick uncomfortably to our bodies which I hated and when making out in raining, which should be obvious. I honestly didn't care at the time because I was kissing the girl I had been chasing after for while. My hands were on her waist and hers were on my neck and it was amazing (despite everything that I just said). I had no clue had long we had been kissing but truth be told I didn't care. Because I was with her.

Renesmee pulled away from the kiss and we placed our foreheads against each others as I took deep breaths. I wanted to kiss her again but when I tried she laughed and it made me feel warm in the cold rain. "I think we should go somewhere else, where it isn't raining." She suggested. I nodded. "You want to go to be my house?" She asked.

I laughed, " I think I would rather be hit be a bus."

"Well it's closer then your house."

"Yes but my mother doesn't look like she wants to kill you whenever you get close to her." I explained which made her laugh harder. "Plus my mother isn't home so we don't even have to find out if she does look at you like that." Renesmee smiled brightly. "It's like a ten minute walk for me anyways." She leaned up and kissed me lightly.

"I'll meet you there," she whispered before disappearing. I smiled and looked up at the sky before running off into the direction of my house. It took me awhile before I finally reached my house and Renesmee was sitting on the porch already. My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling but I couldn't stop. She didn't say anything as we walked inside. All the lights were turned off in my house so it was dark but I could see part of her face from the light. I wasn't sure about what to do, I just turned towards her and she tun towards me. And I kissed her again, it was a different kiss from before. It was light and gentle and only lasted three seconds before I pulled away. Renesmee stared at me with her soft beautiful eyes before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down towards her and pressed her lips against mine.

Now it was like the kiss from early but we were inside now so that was a difference, the kissing was the same as it wasn't just a second ago. Now it was deep and her hand were fisting my shirt and my hands were on her neck. It was sweet and wonderful and Renesmee pushed back at the wall and I wrapped her closer in my arms. I never wanted it to end. But the feeling of making out in my hall and that my mother could come home at any moment was getting bigger with every second so I pulled away and asked, "Um... Do you want to do go up to my room?" I asked and she starting laughing at me. "I didn't mean it like that! I know that you don't want to do anything but I would rather not get caught making out by my mother-"

"I get it," she said, pulling herself out of my gasp and letting go of my shirt, I started to smooth it out which made her laugh at me even more. "You're such a dork, Sky." I could have said something but she seemed so happy that I didn't care. Renesmee was with me and she was happy, that was all that mattered in the moment. "Can I use your phone for a second?" She asked. I nodded and handed it over to her. She placed her hand on my cheek before kissing me again, it was the type of kiss that made someone go crazy from more but she pulled away before anything else could happen. I began to walk upstairs so that she could have some privacy but unfortunately I got to here who the person she was calling was. "Hi dad," Renesmee said and my body went cold. I rushed towards my room not wanting to here any more of that conversation and I closed my door half way and laid down on my bed.

About a minute later, Renesmee walked into my room the phone still attached to her hear and she was yes over and over again."Look I'm going to go now," she walking over to me and sitting on the side of my bed. "I promise." She said then before rolling her eyes, "Dad! Seriously I'm not stupid." Renesmee didn't say anything for a couple seconds before letting out an, "Okay I love you too. I'll see you later." Then she hung up before handing the phone over to me. "I love my dad but sometimes he drives me crazy." She explained falling back against the bed.

"Do you need to go home?" I asked her. I didn't want her to go home but I didn't want to kept her away from her family and from things that she need to do.

Renesmee pushed herself up and crawled into my lap before kissing me, "I really love you." She said and I ran my hand through her hair.

"I really love you too," I told her before kissing her again.

 ** _Mark_**

I watched from the window as the two. Anger bubbled in me. She would be mine, even if I had to make her see that. Even if I had to kill him to get her to see that.

 **a/n happy new year! sorry that took me forever. holidays got me real busy as my family and i did stuff like every weekend. I also had to finish my original story and I'm drafting that right now. this is not the best chapter as it's rushed but if want you then this is want you'll have to stick with. so i shooting for ten chapters right now but that probably will change because honestly i don't want it to be too long. I want to get this done and then move onto Annabelle Strange. i'm cooling on the sequel thing idea. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look out for more soon. bye!**


	9. DAY WILL BE LIKE NIGHT

**a/n you know how i said that the next couple chapters will be fluff? well it's only going to be this one and part of the next one because then shit happens and then we have to deal with the fallout of shit and then nice/ sad chapter and then epilogue. yay! sort of. well will be trying to update this as fast as i can but i will also be doing school, editing my original story, and writing my Ilvermorny fanfic. basically i'll try to update every weekend but things could be change. also this will be twelve chapters including the epilogue. sorry not sorry I want to be writing Annabelle Strange soon. please excuse all errors and enjoy! (and time jump!)**

 **Song: Gorgeous by Taylor Swift**

 **8\. DAY WILL BE LIKE NIGHT**

 ** _Renesmee_**

I groaned as I heard the sound the sound of my phone buzzing. The room was dark and I could hear the sound of rain hitting the window. I didn't really want to move as I was wrapped in something warm but the person calling me clearly wasn't thinking about the fact that I was sleeping. I started to push myself but the arms around my tighten. "Don't answer," I heard Skylar muttered. It had been two weeks since we gotten back together but as my family wasn't too hot on Skylar and I didn't want to ruin it this time so most of our meetings involved sneaking out to met each other. Tonight or this morning, I had no clue what time it was, I snuck out and went to Skylar's house as he canceled our plans to do homework where I helped him to do some work and then we made out for a while. A very long while and then we fell asleep. It was great. Well I thought it was great.

"If I don't get it then they'll call back," I said but then he just wrapped his arms around me tighter. " I started to wriggle out but Sky just held me tighter. He knew that I could literally escape but I didn't want to hurt him and he knew that. "I could be my dad," I said and I smirked at the feeling of Sky freezing under me. "If I don't answer he could start looking for me and come find me." He groaned, muttering something how I was evil and let me go, I kissed him lightly laughing a little. I crawled off his body which I was laying on top of and grabbed my phone. Not even looking at who it was, I pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I asked. "It's late why are calling me?" I heard Skylar let out a small laugh.

"Where the hell are you?" The voice asked. It was Camille. "I went to go see if you wanted to hang out but I went to your house and you weren't there." Shit. Stefan and Camille had been fighting lately. I'm guessing the whole proposing thing and have her say no and still staying together wasn't working out. Almost every day since they started fighting they've start been dragging me and the rest of my cousins out to do stuff. I hung out with her all day before going to see Skylar so I thought that I could do something else with her later but I guess that.

"Um... I'm out," I told her. It was a lame excuse but hell I has just woken up and currently laying in my boyfriend's bed, wearing his shirt while he sat next to me shirtless and his hand was moving up leg. I slapped it away, smiling over at him and he smiled back, wrapping his arms around from me and snuggling his head in my neck. "I just went out for a bit." He placed a kiss on my shoulder and I tried not to laugh. "Why do you want to hang out any way? It's 1 o'clock in the morning."

"Unlike you I don't need sleep and you haven't been sleeping much lately so I figured that we could hang out." She explain. "If your busy doing whatever so I'll just go home."

I sighed, not wanting to make her feel bad, she was my best friend and I cared about her. "No, I'll be at my house in fifteen minutes and we can hang out then." I heard Skylar groan against my shoulder but I ignored him. Camille started cheering, loudly, making me move the phone away from my ear. "Just wait for me there okay?"

"Okay," she said. She sounded very cheery down, almost as if she was so happy that she was about to pass out. "See you there!"

"Wait you didn't tell my parents that I wasn't home?" I asked.

"No," I let out a sigh of release. "They were the ones who told me you weren't home and then I checked to make sure." Now I was the one letting out a groan. "See you later!" Then Camille hung up. I placed the phone down back on the table and fall back onto the bed. My parents knew I wasn't home. Of course they knew that I wasn't home. They somehow knew everything. I had to get up but I didn't want to. I had planned on staying here a little later but now I had someone waiting for me and my parents knew I wasn't home. I had to leave, unfortunately. I started pushing myself up from the bed but Skylar grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"No," he muttered. "You promised that you would stay here into morning and it's still dark out which right now means it's still night so you have to stay." Skylar placed kisses on my neck and I wanted to stay, I so wanted to stay but I couldn't. "Please don't leave."

"I can't I told Camille that I would meet her there and what else are we going to do? We made out for awhile and then we fell asleep. Are we going to sleep some more because that not really important." I said, pushing myself out his grasp and getting out of bed.

"Maybe to you isn't, Miss. I don't need sleep because i'll still look perfect and be smart in the morning," he muttered.

"I think those are supposed to be shorter," I told him.

"See you only got less then seven hours of sleep and you still telling me that my an idiot." He said, sitting up in his turned the lamp next to him on, lighting up the whole room. "Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Probably if I ever get away," I told him, looking around for all my stuff. "I'll call you and we'll make some plans." I turned towards to him to Skylar smirking at me from his bed. He looked so handsome with his red hair all messy and he wasn't wearing a shirt which was a plus. I dropped my bag onto the floor and crawled back onto the bed and sat right on his lap. He smiled before I kissed him goodbye, or what I wanted to be a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered, "Or you know just later in the day." Skylar laughed before kissing me again, this one was deeper then the last one. I wanted to pull away and I did but then I pushed my lips back against his. So much for leaving. I ran my hands through his hair and his hands were on my back, pushing up my shirt or his shirt.

I pulled on his hair as someway to get him closer to me and I heard him moan a little, making smile into the kiss. Then the door opened and Skylar and I pulled away to see Mrs. Fisher standing in the door. I jumped off Skylar who was turning bright red from embarrassment. "Hello Renesmee," she said, she seemed just as embarrassed as her son. "Skylar." I looked over at my boyfriend who was covering his face. "I didn't know that you two were together... again."

"It only started recently," I said. It was clear that Skylar was too embarrassed to say anything. Mrs. Fisher was looking up at the ceiling as she was probably unsure of where else to look, she muttered something that sounded like an unsure 'That's great' before shutting the door. Skylar fell onto the bed, groaning. "I'm gonna go," I said.

"That was so embarrassing!" He yelled into his pillow.

"It will be okay." I told him. My voice wasn't at all convincing but it was what he needed to hear right now. I grabbed my bag and started getting up from the bed and towards the window. I could go through the front door now that Mrs. Fisher knew that I was there but honestly I could run into her again and made more embarrassing moments tonight. I opened it up but before I left I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Skylar standing behind me and he leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. "I'll see you later." I opened the window and jumped out onto the ground. I turned back towards the window and waved up at him before running off. When I got home I figured that my parents would be waiting for me so I just went through the window where Camille was waiting for me on my bed.

"I'll ask again," she said as she watched my climd through the window, "where were you?"

I threw my bag onto my desk and gestured towards the window, "I was outside." She narrowed her eyes at my comment. "I was just out... seeing people."

That made Camille frown, "People or a person?" she asked. I shrugged, not wanting to say anything as I knew that she would be unhappy with the fact that I would be hanging out with Skylar. But Camille was smart so I figured that I would just not answer and just have her get through on her own. "Is this person a boy?" She asked. I didn't say anything, I just unpacked my bag and started changing into pajamas. "Does this boy have red hair?" I rolled my eyes, hoping that she just question the goddamn question already. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN JUST ANSWER ME!" She screamed. "Are you dating Skylar again?"

"Yep." I said. "I have been for two weeks."

Camille stared at me like she was frozen which meant in a couple seconds she would start yelling so I moved over to my bed and wrapped myself in one of my blankets. "What is wrong with you?" She screamed. "This boy broke your heart and now after everything you are just going right back to him?"

"Yep." I said, grabbing the remote to the tv. "You wanna watch Bridget Jones'? I've wanting to watch that all week."

She pushed herself off the bed and stood in front of the tv, blocking my view. "Why are you being so stupid about this?"

"I'm not being stupid," I told her. "Just because your love life isn't working out doesn't mean you have to get involved with mine. _Shit, shit shit_. She didn't know that I knew about the rejection and plus that was a rude ass comment.

Camille crossed her arms. "He told you I said no?" I nodded. "You have no right to judge for saying no. I love Stefan but I've only ever loved him and I'm still young like I only got turned a couple years ago and I just don't want to settle down yet! I know that he is happy with me because his last girlfriend was a psychopath who tried to kill him but I just wished he had talk to me about this before he did it!" Camille fell back onto the bed and I stared at her for a bit unsure of what to say. "I'm not saying that my love life is fine, I have a boyfriend who won't talk about the fact that he proposed and I said no but I love you, Ren, and I have seem you go down this road before and it broke you. I don't want that to happen again."

"I don't either," I said. "But if it is a mistake, which I don't think it is, it's my mistake to make. I know that you're just looking out for me but I love him. No matter what happens in my life, the thought of not being able to share the things that happen with him makes me sad."

Camille rolled her eyes and said, "You said that you just fell out of Hallmark film." I couldn't help but laugh. "Promise me that when it gets bad you'll make the right choice."

I nodded my head, "Don't I always?" She and I both started laughing before starting to flip through the tv in hope to find something to watch. We did that for a while until Camille decided go home and left me to sleep. I wrapped myself up in my blankets and smiled, I was happy for now at least.

 ** _Skylar_**

I was scared about getting out of the bed. After last night with my mom and Renesmee, I just didn't really want to talk about as it never left my head. But I had to go downstairs sometime and I was getting hungry. I went on downstairs in pajamas and I found my mom cooking and I slowly sat at the kitchen counter. It was silent for a couple seconds but she knew I was there. "Good morning," I said.

My mom turned towards me and gave me a plate, "Good morning to you too." She said. "So is Renesmee still up there or is some other girl up there now?"

"Um... no she left after you came in why were you up?"

"I was working. I work all the time." She said. "Why was Renesmee even there?"

"We didn't get to hang out yesterday so she came over and then it got late and we fell asleep then we woke up and you came in." It was a really bad way of explaining everything but I didn't really want to tell her everything that had happened. "Also Renesmee and I got back together." I added because I hadn't told yet. My mom sighed and brought food over to my plate, placing it on gently. "Is that okay?" I asked.

"It's fine," she said but everything didn't seem fine. "I just wished that maybe this would have happened at a different time."

"Why?"

"Because we're moving in three weeks."

 **a/n yay another chapter with a terribly written make out scene! fun times. so the next chapter is about Renesmee's birthday her dealing with Skylar moving soon and then things happen. i am kind of sad that this will be ending sooner then later but the ending was going to come anyway and I have more stories coming out soon that I hope you guys will enjoy as well. again this won't be the last story with Skylar and Renesmee. I mean you'll probably only get oneshots about them but hell it's better then nothing. I really enjoyed this chapter and looked out for the next one later next week or some other time. Later!**


	10. GOLD OF THE EVENING FALLING

**a/n hello! did you enjoy the last chapter? i hope so i spent a whole week writing it and here's another chapter! so things are happening. it's close to Renesmee's birthday, skylar is moving and other things are happening. the song for this chapter was the song that inspired the title skyfall. i figured it was time to make it a part of chapter. after this we have three more chapters. so here's another chapter and please excuse all errors and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Song: Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco**

 **9\. GOLD OF THE EVENING FALLING**

 ** _Skylar_**

"You're moving?" Renesmee asked. I nodded my head. It was the day after my mom had told me the news that we were moving again. I spent the day thinking about it and dealing with it and how I was going to tell Renesmee. I decided to tell her the next day as she called and asked if I wanted to hangout. We were out in the woods sitting, she was on my right with her fingers tangles with mine. "When?"

"In three weeks," I told her. "She thought that we would want to get going as fast as we could because she thought I wasn't happy." I sighed. "I don't want to leave." I said but it's not what I want to say. I want to say I don't leave you.

She gave me a soft smile and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to you to leave either." We sat there in silence for a couple seconds before Renesmee brought her head and began looking around. I asked where she was going and Renesmee shushed me before continuing to walk forward. Not knowing what to do, I just got up to follow her as it seemed like the right move. I quickly rushed forward to her and sticks broke under my feet. She turned back around towards me and shushed me.

Renesmee took a couple steps forward until we were in front of a bush. She gritted her teeth and reached her hand out into the bush and pulling it back to reveal Nate who was wearing a white shirt with black jeans and he had some sticks in his hair. "Hello," he said.

She brought him closer to her face so that they were inches apart. "What are you doing here?" She asked him. Nate pushed himself away from Renesmee. He didn't seem scared of her. I guess because that he had known her longer then I had. "Are you spying one me?" She asked and that made him laugh.

"Not everything is about you," he told her. Nate looked over at me and scowled both going back to her. "I'd rather not listen to you and lover boy make out." He said.

"We weren't making out," I muttered.

"Very convincing," Nate said. "I was on my way to see Marigold and then I heard you idiots talking then Renesmee grabbed me and now here we are." He ran his hand through hair, pulling some of the sticks out. "Congrats on the move by the way." He said and Renesmee punched him in the shoulder. He made a face, "I did not come here to get punched in the arm by a girl half my height." He said. "I have plans to hang out with my girlfriend. I also wanted to know if Skylar is coming to your party next week."

A party? "What party?" I asked. Renesmee just looked shocked and scared about what was happening.

Nate had a look of pretend shock on his face, "You haven't told your sweetheart about your birthday party?" He asked. Renesmee grabbed his arms and gave him a murderous look. It was like that for a couple seconds before I realized that she was probably telling him something and it probably something bad. He finally pulled himself away. "You're a messed girl you know that?" He told Renesmee. He turned to me, "I have fun with that." He said before rushing off.

It was quiet for a couple seconds before I turned towards her and asked, "You're having a birthday party?" I asked and she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "It was a last minute thing. Camille wanted to throw me a party even though I didn't want to and she just started and I was going to tell you today but then we were talking about you and the move." Renesmee took a step forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You can come if you want. It's just going to be a small event with my family." There it was. She felt me stiffen and laughed. "You don't have to go. I didn't even want to have the party in the face place. The parties with my family have never been great. Ask what happen on mom's eighteenth."

I raised my eyebrow, "What happened on your mom's eighteenth birthday?" I asked.

"My uncle Jasper tried to attack her." My eyes widen and she laughed again before making a face. "Now that I think about you probably shouldn't come. My family is crazy." I wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was trying tell me not come. "Look whatever you do is up to you but let's not focus on that right now." She leaned forward and lightly pecked my lips. "Let's do something else that's fun." I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me before kissing her deeply. How the hell was I ever going to leave this girl?

 ** _Renesmee_**

I was going to kill Nathaniel. I didn't want Skylar to come to the party. I didn't even want the stupid party. I was hoping to get the thing over with and then hang out with him afterwards. But now he knew and hopefully he didn't want to come. God I don't want him to come to the party. "Are you okay?" Skylar asked me pulling away from the kiss. We were in his car as after we had run into Nate, I didn't want to run into any of my other cousins while I made out with my boyfriend. We were laying in the backseat, Skylar was on top of me and his shirt was party unbuttoned.

"I'm fine," I told him, pulling him back done towards me. I kissed him again but Skylar pulled away from me.

"Are you sure?" He asked sitting up. I sighed, sitting up as while. "You just seem distance right now. Do you want to talk about it?" How do you say please don't come to my birthday without sounding rude? "Is it about me moving?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No it's not. I'm thinking about..." There is no nice way of saying this. But I'm not trying to be rude. "Can you not come to the party next week?" I felt like a terrible person.

Skylar's face was a mix of confusion and hurt, "Um... why?" He asked.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands, "Look I didn't want the party but my family rarely celebrates parties so they decided to threw my one against my will and they don't like you that much so I'll be miserable and I would rather that you wouldn't be miserable with me. I just was hoping that I could bail and then we could do our own thing later." I explained it all and the feeling of being a terrible person grew. "God I sound like a bitch. You can do whatever you want. I just want you to not be stuck with me."

He didn't say anything but I felt him wrap his arm around me. "You aren't a bitch." He said. "I don't like that term." I heard him mutter. I looked up at him to see that he didn't look that upset. "If you don't want me to come then I won't come. We can just do something later after the party." I raised my eyebrow. "It's fine."

"I still feel awful." I told him, leaning back against the seat.

"Well how about I come to the party for a couple minutes, give your present then I leave and when the party is done we do our own thing later." He suggested and I leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"You're too good for me," I tell him.

"Don't say that." He said before kissing me again.

The week went by faster then I wanted it and then suddenly when I woke one day it was my birthday and it was the night that everything fell apart. I woke early that morning with my phone buzzing next to me. It was just people texting me happy birthday. I was normally happy about my birthday but honestly after this year, I didn't want a party. I just wanted to be with my family and Skylar, separately, but Camille didn't like that so she ignored me and started planning the party. I opened my door to see my parents standing in the hallway. Before they could say anything, I just walked past them and to the kitchen. My parents followed me into the kitchen, silently watching me as I made breakfast.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked before shoving food in my mouth.

"Happy Birthday," Mom said. "Are you excited for the party?"

"I can't go to the party," I told her. "I'm sick." I gave them a fake cough before shoving more food into my month. My parents shared a look before looking back at me. I swallowed my food before saying, "I don't want the stupid party." I told them.

"We know that but we aren't the ones throwing it," my dad said. "Saying you're sick isn't going to work as an excuse for many reasons that should be obvious."

I rolled my eyes and continued eating my breakfast. "Is Skylar coming to the party?" My mom asked.

I nodded my head, "But only for a couple minutes. He's just coming by to give me my gift and then he's going to help his mom pack some things up." I hated saying that. I hated the fact that he was leaving. Time had gone by so fast, I had try to spend most of it with him but it didn't matter. He was still leaving. I know I couldn't make him stay. Well I could make him stay but I wanted him to stay because he wanted to stay but Skylar had a family and he loved his mother. I wanted him to be happy. Even if that meant he wasn't with me. "If we have time later then we'll hang out a little." My mom nodded her head as if what I was saying was a good idea. "I'm going to hang out in my room for awhile," I said before walking off to my room.

I spent the day in my bed reading and after a while my parents came in and we watched movies together. It was nice before I spent the rest of my night pretending to have fun. At least I got presents. Around eight o'clock my family started coming to the house, placing presents on the table. I was dressed in a simple blue dress with my hair pinned back. After awhile when everyone was talking, the bell door finally rang and rushed towards the door and there stood Skylar wearing a green jacket over a black t -shirt and jeans. I smiled a upon seeing him and closed the door behind me before rushing into his arms and kissing me deeply. "Hi," he said once a pulled away.

"Hi," I said back.

"Happy birthday," Sky said, kissing the side of my cheek.

"You already told me happy birthday," I reminded him.

"Yes but that was over text and now I'm here in person so I have to tell you now in person." He said. I kissed him again before he pulled back. "I can't stay for long. I have to help my mom but I thought you would like this." He handed me a small dark blue box. I hadn't even opened it and I was already smiling. I looked up at him and was about to talk but Skylar stopped. "If you say you didn't have to get anything let me tell you that is bullshit. It's your birthday and I love you and I think you deserve something nice."

I smiled lightly, opening the box and I gasped. It was a silver bracelet where stars hung down from it. "It's a beautiful," I told him. I took out from the box and Skylar helped chain it onto my wrist.

"May you always have to the stars, Renesmee," he said and once the bracelet was on my wrist, I jumped up and kissed him again.

 _ **Skylar**_

We kissed for a couple seconds before the sound of someone coughing made us break apart. It was her dad. "Excuse me, Skylar, but I would like to have my daughter back for her party." I nodded to scared to say anything. He grinned before closing the door and Renesmee giggled.

"Shut up," I muttered. I kissed her cheek and said, "Happy birthday," one last time before whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. "I'll call you later and we'll make plans when the party is over." I nodded my head and kissed her before walking back to the car. "And Skylar?" I turned back towards her. "I love the gift, my star." She said. I don't think I had ever smiled that big before. I watched her walk back inside before I got into the car and started driving off. I was so happy. I loved her so much. She was amazing and wonderful and -

 ** _Renesmee_**

"He's still not answering," I said, placing my phone back onto the table. Ms. Fisher was marching back and forth in our living room and if she wasn't pacing then changes were that I would start. The party had ended an hour ago and Ms. Fisher had arrive at our door asking if Skylar was here but he wasn't. Skylar had left two hours ago and I had thought he was at home but he wasn't. To say that I was starting to get worried would be a lie. I got nervous the minute his mother showed up at my house. "Where could he be?" I asked.

Right at that second my phone started buzzing. Without looking I answered, "Skylar?"

"Guess again," a familiar voice said. "If you want to see your precious boyfriend alive then meet me at the following address."

 **a/n hey remember when this story was good?** **sorry about no update last week. i was tired and i had just started going on my meds and then my family came into town. we have three chapters left then i'll do a one shot then that's it for now. i'll try and update the story more this week as i want to finish this story and I have some of the other chapters already written. i'm redoing the schedule so i will be posting more during the week. hopefully. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next one soon! Later!**


	11. I WILL PUT ON YOUR GRAVE

**a/n another chapter! so things happen in this chapter. they probably won't be written well but i'm just trying to get through this story. i hope you guys had fun with the last chapter. it honestly could have been better. this whole story could be better. this is probably the last chapter where things happen. and then it's like a two part epilogue. then that's the end. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i have no clue when it's coming out because i started another story. just enjoy and excuse all errors. p.s. debbie hicks how you been?**

 **WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

 **Song: Don't Blame Me by Taylor Swift**

 **10\. I WILL PUT ON YOUR GRAVE**

 ** _Skylar_**

When I woke up, I felt as if someone had beaten me with a baseball bat. My head was pounding and my body had never hurt more. I tried to open my eyes, only one of them would open but it wasn't all the way. I tired to bring my hand up to it but my hands were tied behind my back. From what I could see from the area, I was in some sort of building. It looked like a abandon building. It was dark in the room so that just added onto the reasons that things of why my vision was terrible at the moment. "Hello?" I called out into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

I heard the sounds of footsteps from the area around me, I tried to turn to see who was there but there were out of sight. "Who's there?" I called out. They didn't answer I just heard the sounds of them walking closer and closer until they stopped.

"You're a strong boy Skylar," the voice said. The voice sounded familiar. "A car rams right into yours and you are here. Still living and breathing. The last boy was much strong and all it took was one accident for him to go down. Of course it did take a while for him to go down but you. A silly human boy that everyone seems to adore can't seem to die." The person hit me in the back of them, causing more pain. "I try to get you the easy. I sent a car after you but unfortunately you have someone who was always looking after you." The voice let out a laugh. It wasn't an 'Oh how funny' it was a mean and disappointed laugh. The footsteps started again and then the person was right of me. The person stood in the darkest so I was still unable to make out who it was. "I don't get it why does she love you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? I haven't been go that long," the person stepped into the light, making their face visible. It was Mark. He looked a lot paler and his eyes were bright gold. "Hello Skylar." He said.

"Mark what the hell?" I asked and he hit me hard. My head fell backwards, Mark grabbed my hair and pulled me up to look at him.

"I spent years being in love with her. I was kind and I was patient and when that dumb wolf died. I tried to make my move but she was either moving or not ready to date someone. Then suddenly you come into the picture and somehow she falls of you!" He let go of my hair and my head was thrown back. I brought it back up and he hit me again. This time harder then the last. "I figured if I couldn't get her to not love you or if I could kill you without her saving her then I would have to break you up. So I did a little digging and found someone in your past who agreed to up with that." Beth, I thought. "In the end, she cared too much so I got rid of her."

"You killed her?"

He shrugged, "Like she was any use to me. I ended coming up with a different plan one that ended up working a lot better then the one before. I realized that you didn't know about Renesmee's secret so I decided to make it my mission for you to find out."

"You were the one making her attack things, you made Renesmee attack Ava?" I asked. Mark nodded as if he was proud of what he had done. "Ava was your friend? Why the hell would you do that to her?"

"Because when you are in love everything suddenly seems pointless," he said.

"You're not in love. You're just insane!" I shouted and that made him laugh.

"What do you think love is?" It's not making the girl you claim you love attack things and having her kidnapped, I thought. I would have said it but he kicked my legs. It probably wasn't much but my legs had already been hurting probably from the accident so having him kick them wasn't helping. "I did it all for her and even after you broke her heart, she left and still pinned over you. I tried make her see the light. That you didn't deserve her. That you wouldn't love her like I love her. I gave her gifts and still she turned me away. So now I'm finally going to do what I should do." He turned away from me as if he wanted to ask.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. I made sure that my voice was dripping with sarcasm and anger.

"I'm going to bring her here and then I'm going to have her kill you." Some time after I heard the sounds of someone screaming. The door slammed open and Mark came in, dragging someone else in with him. It was Ava. She saw me and somehow looked more scared then she already did. I guess I looked pretty bad. Mark threw Ava down onto the ground and she started a cry a little. Mark looked back at her and for a second I thought that he was going to be a good person but then he just lifted his leg before kicking down on Ava's leg hard. He turned away and started focusing on something else.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was driving and I found your car crashed and I started looking around and I found Mark." She explained through tears. "He's different now. Something has happened to him."

I nodded, "Yeah I know." I agreed. "I knew the second he got me in a car wreck and brought me here."

Ava turned and looked back at him, "Why is he doing this?"

"Because he wants my girlfriend. He is willing to bring down anyone to get to her."

 _ **Renesmee**_

"You shouldn't be going," my dad said. "Or at least not alone."

"He asked for me and me alone. I can't let Skylar die. Not today." I told him, walking out of my house. My parents along with Ms. Fisher followed me. "I will go and save him and bring him back."

"Renesmee this boy kidnapped and drove you to do things that you have never done before. He clearly wants you to go there and he is using Skylar to get to you." My mom explained. "It's dangerous."

"Well I love him and I would do anything for him and if it means my life over his then so be it." I said before taking off. I knew that my parents wouldn't agree with this but I could live forever and Skylar couldn't. I was going to make sure that I wasn't going to let anything happen to him. I had been running for a long time. I was getting unsure of where to go. I stopped on a long, looking around for something to lead me the right way but then I heard something. I curled my fists and turned around quickly, ready to fight whoever was there. The person grabbed my fist before I was even able to hit them, I looked in shock. It was my mother.

"I'm not the person you should be fighting right now," she said, letting go of my fist.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't know it was you. My mind is everywhere at the moment." She nodded her head as she understood. "Where are you here? I thought that this was bad idea."

"Honey I invented doing bad ideas for the people you love." She said. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know that you care about Skylar and that you are suppose to come alone but you're my daughter. I went to war because someone threaten to take you away from me. This boy kidnapped you and there's a chance that he could either kill or kidnap you again so that means I have to kill." My mom flipped her hair started walking away and I watched in amaze. I had never hear my mother threaten to kill someone before. Well I have heard it as a joke but never like that before. "Are you coming?" She asked and I rushed to catch to her.

My mom and I walked for awhile down the road until we came across a crash car. It was the Fisher's van. "He isn't in the car," I said which meant that Mark had moved him somewhere else. Hopefully near by. I turned towards the forest and looked the trees. There, in the middle, was a giant abandon building and there outside was Mark with golden eyes glowing in the darkness. I turned towards my mother and placing my fingers against my lips before walking through the trees. It was time to save my boyfriend. Mark smiled upon seeing me walk down the hill to the building.

"Where's the boy?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Lovely to see you to," he said in sick voice. "I'll show you where he is but first we have some business to get to."

"There's not business here," I said. "There is nothing here. You are blinded by what you want to happen between us."

"That's just what _he_ what's you to think," Mark said, gritting his teeth. "You should be listening to me."

I rolled my eyes, "No man tell me what to do or what I have to think." I told him. "And I feel sorry to the one that tries to make me listen to them." Mark didn't seem to like that. His fist rolled up and his eyes narrowed. "Now give me my boyfriend and leave me alone before I rip your head off."

He laughed at that, "I would like to see you try."

I couldn't help but smirk. "You asked for it."

 ** _Skylar_**

There were voice coming from outside. I couldn't make them out but they were there. I really hoped it wasn't Renesmee. Man is it weird to think that your girlfriend won't come to save you. "Who do you think it is?" Ava asked. "Could it be Renesmee?" I shrugged. "If it's her, I hope she brought an army because no offense, Sky, but she's tiny. I don't think she can do much." You have no idea what my girlfriend can do I thought but I didn't say. If it was her and things went badly then chances were she was about to see what Renesmee could do. Suddenly there was a giant thud against the one of the walls. Ava and I shared a look, we weren't thinking the same thing was happening but we were thinking about what was happening outside. The brick wall suddenly fall apart and Mark was thrown across the room. Our eyes followed him.

Through the dust, there was someone else. When the dust finally disappeared Renesmee stepped into the hole. Her eyes were dark, her hair was messy and she was wearing the dress. I had seen her in early. She didn't seem to have a scratch. She looked over at us before looking back towards Mark. She ran toward him, kicking him hard in the face. Someone else then come out of the hole and it was - Mrs. Cullen? She grabbed Ava from off the floor before reaching over and grabbed the edge of the chair that I was tied to and started carrying us out. I turned back to Renesmee who was still fighting Mark. I couldn't tell who was winning. "Shouldn't we help her?" I asked.

"She said I wasn't allowed to help her until I got you out of here." She said. "Besides that's a fight between two vampires. If you got involved then you would be destroyed in seconds." She pulled us out of the building and suddenly Renesmee was out of view. I couldn't take my eyes off the building. I knew that she could take care of herself but she had gotten into that fight because of me. I should be there. Doing something to just help her. Once Mrs. Cullen had put me down and untied me, I rushed out of the sit and started going down to the hill back to the house. "Skylar don't do this!" I heard Mrs. Cullen scream but I kept going. Not very fast as I was still really hurt from everything that had happen. I was going to help somehow.

I made it all the way to the building before tripping and falling down the hill. "Jesus Christ," I cursed, trying to push myself up from my place on the ground. When I finally pushed myself up from my spot on the ground, I didn't know how much time had past but by the time I was able to see what was happening. He was beating on Renesmee down onto the ground. She was trying to fight back but she wasn't doing so great. I had to help. What the hell was I going to do?

 ** _Renesmee_**

I was pinned against the ground with Mark onto top of me. He hit me again and I tried to kick him again but nothing seem to work. I was getting tired. But I couldn't stop. I had to keep fighting. "You should just give up," he said.

I spit at him, "Never you ass."

He gave me a sick grin, "Then I'm sorry things had to come to this." I continued to try and struggled away from him but then suddenly his hands were on my neck and he was holding me tight. Then suddenly there was a loud thud and Mark was thrown off me, not much but I was free. I looked up around me to see Skylar, weakly standing the middle of the room, holding a giant pipe.

"Get - the fuck - away - from her," he said slowly. Blood was slowly dripping down his forehead and part of his face seemed bruised. Mark slowly stood, coughing a little. Then he started laughing.

"You want to go lover boy?" He smirked. Mark launched himself at Sky and as soon as he did, I got up from the ground and jumped onto him, causing Skylar to fall back away from us. I had my hands positions under his chin, pulling up hard. Until the sounds of cracks and snaps started coming out. He started screaming out in pain which only made me pull harder until Mark's body fell to the ground and his head was in my hands. I let my breaths slow down as in tempt to calm down. Then I looked up to see Skylar who was laying down on the ground with a metal object sticking out of his stomach and blood started covering his shirt.

"Renesmee," he called out. It was weak and broken like my heart.

I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms around. "No," I cried out. "Please don't leave me."

 _I love you._

 **a/n I've posted three stories this week. first where the sky meets the sea (only on ao3), Emaly Starling, and now daybreak. i'm proud. sorry this chapter wasn't great. i was lost on how i should get this to work.** **i finally got write Renesmee kicking Mark's ass so that was fun. and i would like to thank Taylor Swift for getting me through it.** **hopefully the next will be long and it will be better. i think it will be better because i have the whole thing planned. the ending for this story has been planned since i first started it. i hope you guys enjoyed and look out for the next chapter soon. later!**


	12. A BOUQUET OF GREEN HOLLY AND HEATHER

**a/n i would say i'm sorry about the last chapter but i'm not because i've always wanted to do that. this is sort of like the first part of an epilogue. basically this takes place after the last chapter and with Renesmee and Skylar dealing with those events and with Sky moving. also i started this at camp in the summer at 2017 because i got inspired watching stars. even though i'm hard on the story it does hold a place in my heart and i will miss it which is why i'm doing the oneshots about Sky and Renesmee in the future. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please excuse all errors.**

 **Song: Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan**

 **11\. A BOUQUET OF GREEN HOLLY AND HEATHER IN BLOOM**

 ** _Skylar_**

I don't know much of what was happening around me but it was bright and fuzzy. I could hear someone talking. To me I'm guessing. It was a sweet voice. A lovely thing to hear. It was familiar though. It was a voice that I had heard before. "Please come back to me," the voice whispered. "I can't lose someone else in my life. I care about you too much. Please Skylar just stay with me." I wanted to call out to them but I felt lost and confused.

Then someone else started talking, "You can save him. One of us could change him and then he would be alive and he could stay here." That voice was rough and again familiar.

"No," the sweet an gently voice replied. "I won't do it with his permission. He'll wake up. Okay? I'm sure that he'll wake up." All the happened next was the sounds of someone crying and continuing to wish that things would be better and begging for forgiveness. I forgive you. I wish that I could tell her that. I will always forgive you.

 _ **Renesmee**_

I spent the next five days next to Skylar's bedside. My family come and go as they came to check up on me and try to tell to get up and leave but I didn't. All I did was sit and wait for him to wake up. I couldn't leave him. I was the reason that he was like this. I had pushed him away from Mark and I when we were fighting and he was hate and was in the hospital. I wasn't allowing myself to lose hope. I would live. I would make sure of it. My family kept suggesting that we turn him, they were only saying it so that I would stop worrying and I wouldn't be so sad anymore but I couldn't do it. He wasn't awake and he still had a family that he cared about. I couldn't take him away from that.

So all I did was wait.

I hadn't slept in days. I was still wearing the dress from my birthday party and over it I was wearing Skylar's jacket. I hadn't showered so my hair was a mess and I had to put it up in a sloppy ponytail. I was sitting on the side of his hospital bed, holding his hand, just looking over at him, waiting for him. To just do anything. I was so focused on him that when someone knocked on the door, I jumped, almost falling off the bed. I didn't and I looked over to see Ava standing in the doorway. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing school sweats and she had crutches under her arms. I didn't want to look at her leg. That was just another thing I would have to feel bad about and I had already cause Ava so much pain. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. "I'm so sorry about your leg."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault."

"Agree to disagree," I said, turning back towards Skylar. "He still hasn't woken up yet." I explained. "I'm starting to get worried. Well I'm getting more worried then I was already."

She let a soft chuckle. "You really care about him?"

I nodded, "More then I ever thought." I felt myself starting choke up a little bit. "It's my fault he's here. I should have just left him alone. I should have never gone after him."

Ava walked to the bed, stared down at him as well. "He wouldn't like hearing you say all that." She told me. "He would say something about how he was being an idiot and that he would never take anything that had happened back." I couldn't help but smile. "He weirdly says that a lot." Ava added making me laugh. "I don't think you should blame yourself."

I sighed, "I can't. All I can think about is how much I've caused him pain." I closed my eyes to hold back the tears forming in my eyes. "I've caused everyone pain."

"Look you weren't the asshole who I thought was my friend and broke my leg," Ava told her. "I was the one who decided to drive to your house that night. I didn't have to stop but I knew whose car it was and I went out looking for him. Foolishly I went out looking for him and instead of Skylar, I found Mark."

"Why where you driving around that night?" I asked. "Where were you going?"

She sighed, "Your house." I raised my eyebrows. "I finally remembered what happened at prom night. I wanted to talk to you about what happened but then things happened." Her voice drifted off for a second. "It doesn't matter anymore. I know what I need to know. I'm not mad anymore."

"I'm-"

"If you say sorry I'm going to hit your perfect little face." She replied. "I just I was confused but your mom sort explained everything while she was taking us out of the building and driving us to the hospital."

I still didn't feel any better. "I just trying to save you pain." I explained. "That why I had your memories taken away. I didn't want you to remember that night."

"I know but they weren't your memories to take," she said. She was right. Damn I couldn't make any good choices. "But I understand and you did save my life so I won't hold anything against you."

I turned away from her and looked back towards Skylar. "Thank you," I said. Ava stayed there for awhile and we talked about other things. It was nice having some company that wasn't Skylar's mother or my family. After awhile, she left and I was alone again. Waiting.

 _ **Skylar**_

I was tired and my bones felt weak. The area around me was really bright and there were voices again but this time there were faces. "Skylar?" A voice asked. "Can you hear me?"

I nodded, blinking my eyes, trying to focus what was around me. The person sighed in relief. My version finally focused and standing above was a doctor and my mother, who was crying. "You've been out for about five days now," the doctor explained. "How do you feel?"

"I tired," I said. "How was everyone else?"

"Ava broke her leg and Renesmee is outside. You started to wake up and she decided that it might be best for the doctor and I to be in the ones in the room." My mother explained. I turned my head to see someone sitting outside the door with their back turned. "What happened?" She asked.

"I got in a car wreck," I lied. Mom started running her hands through my hair and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I didn't see who did it."

"You scared me hald to death," she said.

"I'm sorry," I replied, yawning. "Is everything okay? Are we still moving?"

"Well you got in a car accident and haven't been awake in five days so we are going to have to postpone it a little." She explained. "Do I need to get you anything? Maybe some water or some food."

"Water sounds nice," I muttered softly. My mom nodded before walking out of the room. A second later the door reopened and Renesmee rushed into the room. She looked so pretty. "Renesmee," I whispered, brushing my fingers against her face. "You look so beautiful."

She laughed her wonderful laugh. "Five days in the hospital and that's the first thing you say to me?" Renesmee leaned down and kissed me lightly. "You scared me so much." She told me. "What were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," I told her. "I know you can take of yourself but I'm still allowed to worry." I narrowed my eyes for a second. "Are you wearing my coat?"

Renesmee looked a little embarrassed and nodded, "I was scared that you might … so I wore to comfort me." She explained. "It's stupid."

"No it's not." I told her. "You look so cute."

There was a cough, pulling our glazes away from each other. It was my mother, she was smiling and was holding a cup of water in her hand. "I think Skylar needs some rest Renesmee." My mom walked forward, handing me the cup. "I think you should go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Maybe I should stay."

"Skylar tell your girlfriend to go home and sleep. She's been here all week."

I looked over at her. She was still wearing the dress that she been wearing the day of the party. "You should go home." I told her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed me one last time before walking out the hospital. I stayed the hospital the next day and Renesmee hung out in my room the whole time before she left again and I was discharged from the hospital. I didn't do much. I just hung out in my room while my mom packed everything around me. I felt bad for not being able to help her but every time I tried to do something, she yelled out me and telling me to get back in bed.

"I just wish I could help," I explained to Renesmee over the phone.

"You were just in the hospital. Your arm is broken and you leg is in a boot. You're not really in any place to do anything." She replied. "When you guys leaving?"

"In three days," I told her. "I wish I got to stay longer."

"Me too but we still have three days. Let's just do something fun and enjoy our time together while it lasts." I sighed. We talked for a little longer until I got tired and we ended out call. I laid down in my bed and was about to close my eyes when I got an idea. I put some clothes on and rushed downstairs as fast as I could. I left my mom a note explaining where I was before leaving the house.

 ** _Renesmee_**

I awoke to a knock on my window. I turned on my lamp and walked over to the window to see Skylar standing outside. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him. "You shouldn't be out here."

"I had to see you," he said and my heart fluttered a bit. "Come we have to go."

"Where are we going?" I asked him. "Should I change?" I was wearing my panda pajamas which was secreting out with your boyfriend type of clothes.

"No you look so cute." He said. "Now come on!"

I turned my light off and climbed out the window and we started walking away from my house. I still didn't know where we was going. When I asked he said it was a surprised and I rolled my eyes. We walked through the woods a while before we finally stopped at the edge of a hill. On the ground there was a blanket along with a basket and two cups of a dark liquid. It was pretty and he gave me a small smile. "I thought that it would be nice if we had one last night together." In that second my heart seemed to swell and break at the same time. I leaned over and kissed him. I was never going to be able to leave him.

After everything that had happened these last couple days Skylar, Ava, Mark, me, just lying there on the grass next to Skylar was like my serenity. We laid on the blanket looking up at the stars above us, Skylar pointing at them and naming them with one hand while the other was locked with mine. He had the brightest smile on his face as he did it. I loved him like this. If I had choice to remember one thing about him, it would be this moment. Where his red hair was seemed bright in the light and his green eyes shined and he was wearing the red hoodie and he was happy. Not where I'm attacking someone, or when we were crying in his blood, or when we broke up or when we made it up, or when we first kissed, or when we said I love you. All I wanted to remember was him happy and in this moment he was happy with me.

It was like it was just us. Two people who were in love and happy. And weren't focusing on the fact that one was human and the fact that was half vampire and that fact he was leaving tomorrow and the fact these last couple months had been nothing but hell. It was us.

And it was everything.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me. I realized my minded had wondered and I had stopped paying attention. I told him nothing and he nodded his head meaning he know what but he still quiet. We didn't want to ruin anything. I squeezed his hand and showed him the memory of us on our first date.

 _Skylar looked over at me and smiled. "It's the part of the day where now everything that we had once worried about disappears and a new chapter of our lives begins."_

 _"That's lovely." I told him. "But doesn't the darkness and unknown of the new chapter scare you?"_

 _Skylar just shook his head, "We all fear the darkness but when it comes, it shows us the brightest and most important things in our lives. The darkness shows us the truest stars."_

 _He was staring at me but I was looking up at the sky. He had a point. Very very true and poetic point which only made me love him even more. "You're my star, Skylar Ashcroft Fisher." I told him._

 _"You also my star, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He said before kissing me again._

Skylar still didn't say anything, he instead leaned over and kissed me, just like in the memory. But it was another goodbye kiss, one of many more to come before tomorrow. I didn't want him to leave me but I couldn't take him away from his life. It wasn't fair. No matter how much I didn't want him to leave me. We pulled away and I pressed our foreheads together. "I love you," I whispered. I could feel tears start to come up from my eyes. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. "How the fuck am I supposed to let you leave me?" I said.

He whipped a tear away from my cheek. "I don't know," he whispered back. I grabbed the neck of his neck and slammed his lips against mine. It was a deep kiss and it was heavier then we usually kissed but if I was going to have one last amazing night with him. His hands move to my waist onto an area where my shirt had lifted up a bit. _I never let me go_ , I couldn't help think. I moved my hands down, grabbing his shirt pulling it up a bit. We broke apart and he looked down at me in my eyes,"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"I wish could stay."

"Me too." We held each other close for a while, not wanting to let go of each other until Skylar pushed himself the ground and held his hand out towards me. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Let's dance," he said and I laughed. "I'm serious. We have never had a dance that didn't in something bad happening so let's do it right now." The boy's idea was cute but he had a boot on his leg and one of his arms was in a casted. "Please? It will be fun." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, getting up off the ground. He placed one of his hand on my waist and I put on of mine on his shoulder, our remaining hands met toward. We moved with each step, just looking at each other. It was nice. It was lovely. We did that for awhile, just moving back and forth until we were too tired to continue and decide to rest. When we awoke the next morning, the sun was starting to rise. Daybreak had finally come, the darkness was gone for now, and we were together.

Soon it came time to leave and we walked back to my house. We kissed one last before he walked away. I didn't see him again until the day he was finally moving. I went to his house and watched as they packed things up. I held his hand the whole time, I was wanted to remember what it felt like to hold it. Around two in the afternoon their stuff was packed and we had to say our goodbyes.

Before he got the car, I kissed him. One last time. One for the road. One for me to hold onto. "My star," he whispered. "I will always remember you."

"So will I," I told him. "Even when you aren't around in anymore."

"Even when you're a thousands years old and have seen the world?" He asked.

"Stars don't die that quickly," I told him. "Even then I will still remember you." Skylar walked to the car and pulled away from the house. I walked out in the road, watching the car drive off. I always remembered that moment. Time went on like time does. Skylar and I stayed in touch for a couple months but then things started to get busy and by the end of year we had just lost touch. I missed him but I went on with life. I never forget though and I never loved anyone as much as I loved him. Our love lasted through anything, though time, though distance. Even when the sky fell it would still be there, living.

 **a/n the next will hopefully be coming out soon. i reference both titles in this chapter. i'm so proud.** **see i didn't kill skylar. i just wanted to have some fun. this a good chapter to write. i had fun. i've updated a lot this week it's weird. i hope you guys enjoyed and look for the next one soon!**


	13. FIVE YEARS LATER

**a/n and welcome to the last chapter of Daybreak. i know that some people not like this ending but i like it so yeah. again there is a series of oneshots coming. i don't know when but it will happen. enjoy the last chapter and excuse all errors.**

 **Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

 **12\. FIVE YEARS LATER**

 _ **Renesmee**_

As I walked out of the shop, my eyes slowly closing wrapping my coat around me tightly as snow gently fell on the ground. Today had been crazy with Camille not being helpful with getting anything done and Marie complaining and me having to stop them from ripping each others head's off almost ten times. I was glad the work was over. For today at least. After going to college, I decided that maybe I shouldn't go into being a doctor and was trying to open my own bakery. It was going fine. It would be open in about two months and weirdly it wasn't the pressure of getting everything done, it was my family who was helping me out that was driving me insane. My cousins had offered to help and I was happy but they all have different opinions on everything which causes a lot of fights.

They would only be in New York until the opening and then they would head back Forks. I missed them but after spending these last couple months with them it's been crazy. My apartment was across town so I had to take the subway back home and try and grab something to eat on the way there. I walked through the snowy streets before heading down into the subway along with a lot of other people. God I couldn't wait to get home. I walked into the busy area filled with other people who were probably thinking the same thing. I made it to the place where my train was supposed to arrive and I pulled out my phone so that I would have something to do well I wait for my train to come. I could hear sounds of people laughing through out the stop as a group of people had just walked in. They were all happy about something. I heard one of them say their goodbyes before walking towards where I was. I started focusing on my phone again, looking all the different emails I had gotten in the last couple hours while I was trying to work.

Suddenly a someone bumped into me, almost making me drop my phone down onto the ground but I caught it, luckily. Ready to face whatever asshole had bumped into, I turned around to see a figure red head with green eyes staring down at me. "Skylar," I said, surprised to see him.

"Renesmee," he replied. I could tell by his voice he wasn't expecting to see me either. "Hi."

I gulped. I was unsure what do to do. I hadn't see the boy in five years. I have never forgotten about him but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see him again. "Hello," I replied. Awkwardly I walked closer and hugged him. It took him a second to hug me back and when he did, I weirdly didn't want to pull away. It felt nice to be with him again. Even after five years this boy still may my heart flutter and he was so easy to come to. Once we pulled away from the hug, we stared at each other waiting for one of us to say something. "You got taller," I said and he nodded. There were a lot of things different about him. His red hair was styled a little better, he looked a bit older, and now he seemed to tower over me. I didn't mind it though.

"Yeah sometime in the middle of my senior year," he said. "You still look the same as you did five years ago."

"Well I'm an immortal being. I stopped aging a while ago." Skylar laughed at that. Oh how I had missed his laugh. It was like music to my ears. "What you doing in New York?" I asked him.

"I just moved here," he said. "What about you?"

"I went to school here and I liked it so I live here now," I explained. At that moment where I was talking the boy I had loved for a long time, the train pulled up to the station. People starting filling in and out of the train. I didn't want to leave Skylar but I had a home to go to. "Is this your train?" I asked him and he shook his head. _Dammit_ , I thought. "Well it's mine so I got to go." I started walking towards the train but then Skylar grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to go get dinner?" He asked. I could shake my head fast enough. "Okay," he said. Skylar didn't let go of my hand and I didn't tell him to let go. We both stepped on the train and waited for it take off. I was with him again. We smiled over at each other before looking away. But we didn't stop smiling.

 _ **Skylar**_

If our love was connected with the seasons then we fell in love in Spring but fell apart in the Summer. We reconnected in the fall then Winter our was ending but in this new chapter of our lives, winter was our beginning.

 **FIN**

 **a/n and that was the end of daybreak. i hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
